


Absolutely Smitten

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chef Harry, Domestic Boyfriends, Editor Louis, M/M, Pet Names, Strangers to Lovers, harry has a cat, louis has a dog
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: Adopcja Clifforda była próbą poradzenia sobie Louisa ze swoją samotnością, żywotny pies miał rozweselić jego życie i nudną, dzienną rutynę. Cóż, na pewno nie oczekiwał tego, że Clifford spowoduje, że spotka jednego, dziwnego mężczyznę, który ma obsesję na punkcie swojego kota, z którym wychodzi i gotuje.Jakimś cudem Louis bardzo szybko się w nim zakochuje.Albo Louis wyprowadza swojego psa. Harry wyprowadza swojego kota. Smycze się zaplątują, tak samo jak uczucia.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 23





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Absolutely Smitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629308) by [MyEnglishRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyEnglishRose/pseuds/MyEnglishRose). 



Słońce jest ledwo widoczne na niebie, kiedy Louis wchodzi do parku, Clifford szczęśliwie człapie obok niego. Przechodzi go dreszcz, kiedy wiatr uderza w jego twarz, sprawiając, że chowa ją bardziej w swoim szaliku. Podczas, gdy Louis nie jest zazwyczaj rannym ptaszkiem, odkąd od kilku miesięcy ma Clifforda, woli wychodzić ze swoim psem wcześnie rano, kiedy jeszcze nikogo nie ma w parku. Jest cicho, spokojnie… łatwo utrzymać Clifforda na smyczy i powstrzymać go przed próbą zabawy z każdą osobą, którą widzi, a która może być niechętna… Tak jak jest kochanym psem tak Louis zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że duży pies skaczący na ciebie jest strasznym obrazem dla wielu ludzi.

Mają znajome ścieżki, którymi zawsze chodzą, tak że właściwie to Clifford prowadzi. Louis podąża za nim bezmyślnie, nie patrząc przed siebie, ale raczej rozglądając się powoli po drzewach, które mijają. Wiosna powoli wraca i chociaż Louis bardziej lubi zimową atmosferę, w końcu jest świątecznym dzieckiem to nie może się doczekać podziwiania kolorowych kwiatów ozdabiających park.

W pewnym momencie dochodzą do mostu i to wtedy Louis zaczyna skupiać uwagę, ale głównie dlatego, ponieważ Clifford zaczął szczekać. Zaskoczony szatyn chce dać reprymendę swojemu psu, kiedy zamiast tego, kilka kroków przed nim, spotyka zaskoczony wzrok równie zaskoczonego nieznajomego… z kotem przy swoim boku. I Louis chce coś powiedzieć, tylko po to, by przerwać tą niezręczną ciszę, ale potem nagle Clifford rusza do przodu, ciągnąc za sobą szatyna, nim ten nawet może zaprotestować.

\- Cliff, Cliff, nie, zły pies… - próbuje Louis, ale oczywiście polega.

To dzieje się szybko, ponieważ ani nieznajomy ani kot się nie poruszają mimo nadchodzącego ataku, chociaż mężczyzna robi krok w tył. Louis w myślach nazywa go idiotą, ale potem… nieznajomy po prostu… łapie Clifforda, kiedy pies wskakuje na niego i szatyn stoi przez chwilę jak wryty, prawie upuszczając smycz.

\- Witaj - mówi nieznajomy do Clifforda, łapczywie liżącego jego twarz i kurwa, jego głos jest głęboki, jakimś cudem Louis tego nie oczekiwał. - Jesteś małym atencjuszem, tak.

\- Mały? - Powtarza Louis. Kącikami swoich oczu dostrzega kota na barierce, niebieskie oczy są w nim utkwione, a uszy delikatnie nachylone w jego kierunku. Louis próbuje się nie wzdrygnąć on… nie boi się kotów, ale nie jest do nich przyzwyczajony i nie wie jak sobie z nimi radzić.

Wtedy, nieznajomy patrzy na niego, rozbawienie świeci w jego zielonych oczach.

\- Twój pies wciąż jest szczeniakiem, prawda? Zgaduję, że będzie jeszcze większy.

\- Uch, mądrala się znalazł - mamrocze Louis, ale nieznajomy to słyszy, gdyż wybucha śmiechem, odkładając Clifforda.

\- Czy twoim nawykiem jest obrażanie nieznajomych? - Pyta mężczyzna, ale brzmi na rozbawionego, nawet zainteresowanego, Louis nie przegapia sposobu w jakim facet go obczaja i tego jak przebiega dłonią po swoich krótkich włosach, co jest oczywistą próbą flirtu.

To daje mu prawo do przyjrzenia się mu, sądzi Louis, kiedy unosi swój podbródek, spotykając wzrok mężczyzny. Jest wysoki oraz szeroki w ramionach i Louis by się go bał, gdyby nie uśmiechał się tak szeroko, że widać dołeczki w jego policzkach.

Dobra, więc jest słodkim, wysokim kolesiem z głębokim głosem.

Totalnie nie typ Louisa.

\- Tylko dziwaków, którzy wychodzą ze swoimi kotami - odpowiada w końcu Louis, kiedy jego oczy patrzą na kota nieznajomego, siedzącego na barierce obok niego, wygląda jakby jego niebieskie oczy były znudzone obecnością szatyna.

Nieznajomy jęczy dramatycznie, z dłonią na swojej klatce piersiowej, och, ma pierścionki. Wiele. Ten gość jest zdecydowanie dziwny, stwierdza Louis.

\- To nie jest dziwne. Princess kocha bycie na zewnątrz i jest dobrze wychowana, wydaje się lepiej niż twój pies.

To kolej Louisa na obrończe zachowanie, kiedy fizycznie robi krok w tył. - Jak śmiesz? Clifford jest aniołem!

\- Jest, ale nie ma manier. Princess nie skacze na…

I oczywiście, jakby chciała udowodnić, że jej właściciel się myli. Princess nagle skacze w kierunku Louisa, lądując perfekcyjnie na jego ramionach, pocierając swoją twarz o jego policzek, mrucząc. Ku jemu własnemu zaskoczeniu, Louis nie panikuje ani nawet się nie wzdryga, po prostu chichocze na te łaskotki, od kociej sierści na jego świeżo ogolonych policzkach.

\- Cóż, cholera, to słodkie - mówi nieznajomy, mrugając ciężko. Zaskoczenie jest wypisane na jego twarzy co intryguje Louisa.

\- Princess? - Pyta Louis, unosząc brew.

\- Nazwałeś swojego psa po bajce, nie możesz mnie teraz oceniać, prawda?

I okej, ma rację. Louis wciąż mruczy, kiedy zaczyna delikatnie głaskać Princess pod podbródkiem. Wydaje się jej to podobać, Cliffordowi nie za bardzo, gdyż pies warczy, powodując, że Princess miauczy, machając swoim ogonem. Louis sądzi, że jest niesamowicie spokojna, ale najwidoczniej nieznajomy sądzi… wie inaczej, gdyż panika przechodzi po jego twarzy.

\- Princess, nie…

Oczywiście, ponownie, go nie słucha, zeskakując i lądując perfekcyjnie przed Louisem z ogonem uniesionym wysoko i nastroszonymi uszami. Clifford od razu przestaje szczekać i wydaje się bać, jęcząc lekko, kiedy próbuje ukryć się za nogami nieznajomego. Jednak Princess idzie za nim, Clifford próbuje wtedy znaleźć spokój przy boku Louisa i teraz między dwójką mężczyzn panuje ciągła gonitwa, Louis próbuje uspokoić Clifforda, a nieznajomy próbuje złapać kota, nim mogłaby kogoś skrzywdzić. Wszystko to jedynie się kończy zaplątanymi smyczami i zmuszaniem dwójki zwierząt do poddania się i po prostu siadają, nagle spokojne i usatysfakcjonowani. Albo zmęczone. Najprawdopodobniej to drugie.

Louis nawet się nie waha i po prostu sam opada, lądując nie tak delikatnie na drewnianej podłodze mostu. Jakimś cudem Princess jest wystarczająco blisko, by opaść na jego kolana bez pociągania swojej smyczy, więc Louis ponownie kończy z puszystym kotem w swoich ramionach.

\- Cóż, naprawdę cię lubi - komentuje nieznajomy, kiedy puszcza smycz, w tym samym czasie Louis robi to samo, mając nadzieję, że tak będzie łatwiej je rozplątać, kiedy zwierzęta są teraz spokojne. - Tak swoją drogą, jestem Harry - kontynuuje chłopak, który również siada.

Zdecydowanie nie martwią się tym, że inni ludzie może też chcieliby przejść przez most. Ech, jest wystarczająco duży.

\- Louis - przedstawia się. - Przepraszam za to wszystko. Wciąż jestem w trakcie tresury Clifforda, ale widocznie Princess również nie jest tak dobrze wychowana jak myślałeś.

\- Cóż… - Harry kaszle. - Zazwyczaj… nie oddziałuje tak na innych ludzi, więc zgaduję, że jesteś szczęściarzem.

To dziwne, myśli Louis, kiedy spogląda w dół, by od razu spotkać wzrok Princess, mrugającej powoli do niego. Wahając się, zaczyna głaskać ją za uchem, uzyskując od niej kolejne miauknięcie.

Clifford ponownie jęczy obok niego i Louisowi udaje się sięgnąć do niego drugą ręką, pozwalając psu ją polizać i zostawić ponownie swój zapach na właścicielu. To wydaje się go usatysfakcjonować na chwilę.

\- Więc, wychodzisz ze swoim kotem? - Pyta w końcu Louis, a Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Czy to nie niebezpieczne?

\- Jakbyś nie zauważył, Princess nie boi się psów. To one boją się jej.

Louis śmieje się delikatnie. - Silna, niezależna kobieta, co - chichocze, kiedy ta ochoczo liże jego palce. - Musi uzyskiwać pełną uwagę, dziki kot, ale na smyczy. To nie jest powszechne.

\- Uwagę słodkich, małych chłopaków, tak - mówi Harry, sprawiając, że Louis jest spłoszony, ale również się przybliża. Bierze obydwie smycze w swoje dłonie i zaczyna je rozplątywać. - To jest bonus do wyprowadzania swojego kota.

Louis mruczy, uśmiechając się delikatnie, kiedy pochyla się do przodu, ostrożnie, aby nie ścisnąć kota. - Tak jest? Chyba musisz zbadać sobie wzrok, nie jestem mały, to ty jesteś wysoki.

\- Mój błąd, maluszku - odpowiada Harry z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Ty… - tak, Louis się rumieni.

\- Pozwól mi zabrać się do kawiarni.

Louis zwęża oczy. - To nie było płynne, umówmy się, po prostu mnie znieważyłeś.

\- Urocze. Nazwałeś mnie wcześniej mądralą.

I touché.

\- Zachowujesz się tak.

\- A ty jesteś mały - stwierdza Harry, kiedy kładzie dłoń na głowie Louisa. - Sięgasz mojej szyi, nawet siedząc.

Louis mruczy. - Czy to będzie czymś?

\- Najprawdopodobniej.

Następuje moment ciszy nim zaczynają się śmiać. Harry kończy rozplątywania smyczy, a potem wstaje, oferując Louisowi dłoń. Princess wybiera ten moment, aby ponownie wstać i stanąć przy boku Harry’ego, więc szatyn bierze dłoń wyższego chłopaka i wstaje z jego pomocą.

Dłoń Harry’ego całkowicie pochłania jego własną i przez chwilę Louis cieszy się ciepłem tego prostego dotyku, chociaż pierścionki bruneta udowadniają kontrast pomiędzy jego skórą, nim czuje Clifforda skaczącego na jego kolanach z smyczą w buzi. Louis zabiera ją, ale zaskakująco Harry wciąż nie puszcza jego dłoni oraz nie skarży się, kiedy kierują się w stronę wyjścia z parku. Princess prowadzi, a Clifford idzie za nią.

~*~

Louis pije delikatnie swoją herbatę, ostrożnie obejmując swoimi dłońmi kubek. Próbuje nie wpatrywać się w siedzącego przed nim Harry’ego, kiedy chłopak ściąga brązową kurtkę, ukazując prosty, czarny t-shirt oraz niezliczone tatuaże na swoich ramionach i… czy nie jest mu zimno? Louis jest w bluzie z szalikiem i wciąż zamarza.

Clifford leży obok stóp Louisa, a Princess znalazła swoje miejsce na plecach psa, skulona w jego czarnej sierści. Wygląda na malutką, otoczona przez masywne futro. Wydaje się, że prosty spacer z parku do kawiarni był wystarczający dla zwierząt.

\- Więc - mówi w końcu Louis, ale wydaje się to rozśmieszyć Harry’ego, gdyż prawie wypluwa swoja kawę na stół. Mężczyzna może wyglądać fajnie i spójnie, ale cholera właściwie cały jest niezdarny i nerwowy. - Och, przepraszam, powinien poczekać aż odłożysz filiżankę, jesteś zagrożeniem z tym w swoich dłoniach.

\- Jestem zagrożeniem nawet bez tego - wzdycha Harry i brzmi na zmęczonego sobą. - Chociaż jestem kucharzem.

Następuje pauza, w której Louis czeka aż Harry powie mu, że to żart, ale brunet jedynie patrzy na niego.

\- Och, jesteś poważny - stwierdza Louis.

\- Jedyna instancja, w której nie jestem katastrofą to nogi - śmieje się Harry. - Princess kocha patrzeć jak gotuję, zazwyczaj siada na wyspie kuchennej i wącha każdy składnik. Jest jak pomoc kuchenna.

Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale wyobraża sobie tę scenę i wewnętrznie grucha. Może zewnętrznie również, odkąd Princess unosi swój łepek, a Harry karmi ją truskawką, najpierw obwąchuje owoc, czekając na wypadek, gdyby Harry się odsunął, a potem bierze gryza.

\- A co z tobą? Czym się zajmujesz? - Pyta brunet, przywracając Louisa do rzeczywistości.

\- Och, edytuję filmy. Pracuję z domu… czasami zapominam, że świat na zewnątrz istnieje - śmieje się Louis z samodezaprobatą. - Więc, wziąłem Clifforda kilka miesięcy temu, żeby zmusić siebie do wyjścia i czasem do pobiegania.

Boże, to brzmi żałośnie.

\- To świetne! - Krzyczy Harry, zaskakując Louisa. - To zawsze dobre, aby przejmować inicjatywę i poprawiać swoje życie, trochę zaryzykowałem, kiedy rzuciłem swoją pracę w biurze i kupiłem restaurację, ale to zadziałało.

Louis murga. - Nie sądzę, żeby adoptowanie psa i dokonanie takiej drastycznej zmiany kariery było tym samym, ale jestem pod wrażeniem.

Od tego czasu, Harry wydaje się być beztroskim i nieustraszonym typem, jeśli chodzi o podejmowanie życiowych decyzji i Louisa nie zaskoczyłoby to, gdyby okazało się, że przygarnięcie Princess również było impulsywną decyzją. Louis myśli jak to jest nie zastanawiać się nad wszystkim. Albo może Harry tylko udaje…

I znowu. Zastanawianie się.

\- Ale adoptowanie psa jest drastyczną zmianą dla polepszenia życia, prawda? - Mówi zwyczajnie Harry, biorąc łyk swoje kawy. - Zmiana swojego całego rozkładu dnia i to wszystko. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem czy bym sobie poradził z psem, koty są zupełnie inne i bardziej wyluzowane, wiesz?

\- Właściwie to nie. Nie rozumiem kotów - odpowiada Louis czym zarabia głośne miau od Princess. To zaskakuje ich obydwu i tym razem Harry wylewa trochę swojego napoju na stolik. Przeklina pod nosem, a Louis uśmiecha się lekko. Dobrze jest wiedzieć, że Harry jest w stanie się zezłościć i nie jest tylko dziwnym gościem, który zawsze jest szczęśliwy bez powodu. Ci ludzie przerażają Louisa. Nie mogą być ludźmi, z pewnością.

\- Wyluzowane, powiadasz? - Louis prycha, kiedy Princess nadal nie przestała miauczeć i cholera może być malutka, ale jest głośna.

\- Zazwyczaj taka nie jest, przysięgam! - Lamentuje Harry, kiedy podnosi ją, gdy Clifford zaczyna warczeć, zdenerwowany hałasem. Uspokaja się, kiedy znajduje się skulona na jego kolanach, ale jej uszy wciąż są podniesione. - Zgaduję, że jesteś naprawdę wyjątkowy…

I chociaż Harry nie miał na myśli tego jako komplementu w kierunku Louisa, to ten drugi i tak się rumieni, ponieważ, kurwa, jest wyjątkowy. Cóż, dla kota, ale kota, którego właściciel jest naprawdę, naprawdę w typie Louisa.

\- Schlebiasz mi - odpowiada szatyn, kiedy sięga do Princess, aby spróbować ją pogłaskać, ale jego ramię jest zbyt krótkie, by chociaż sięgnąć kolan Harry’ego, ale szybko udaje mu się zmienić bieg ręki i zamiast tego łapie filiżankę bruneta. Bawi się nią przez chwilę, a Harry patrzy na niego z zaciekawieniem, a potem kontynuuje. - W takim razie powinienem trzymać się obok, więc mogę skraść… znaczy dać twojemu kotu miłość, której najwidoczniej od ciebie nie otrzymuje.

Harry przewraca oczami i po prostu kładzie swoje palce na dłoni Louisa, sprawiając że wewnętrznie piszczy.

\- W takim razie mam nadzieję, że również dostanę trochę tkliwości, prawdopodobnie perfekcyjnie pasujesz do moich ramion - Harry uśmiecha się, ukazując dołeczki, a Louis… zdecydowanie mdleje.

Próbuje się trzymać, kiedy łączy ich palce, ale jego dłoń się trzęsie i jest zimna przy ciepłej, zapewniającej dłoni bruneta.

\- Zdenerwowany? Jestem za bardzo do przodu? - Szepcze Harry delikatnie, a Louis niemal chce się roześmiać. Znał kolesi, którzy flirtowali z nim w bardziej bezpośredni sposób, bardziej niegrzeczny, ale wszystko wychodzące od Harry’ego emanuje delikatnością i uprzejmością. Po prostu zapytał o przytulanie, na litość boską.

To urocze.

A Louis nigdy nie odmawia przytulaniu. Szczególnie w tej porze roku, kiedy przechodzą go dreszcze i kicha co dwie sekundy.

\- Nie… nie - zapewnia go Louis, chociaż jego policzki prawdopodobnie wciąż są tak czerwone jak pomidor. - Naprawdę lubię twoje towarzystwo, nie tylko Princess - kontynuuje. - Po prostu jestem zły w mówieniu, jak sądzę. Nie byłem na randce od pewnego czasu, nie wiem już jak to działa. Jak, jesteśmy po tej samej stronie, prawda? Obydwoje chcemy… czegoś? Albo… - Kurwa, zamknij się i przestań się zawstydzać.

\- Jesteśmy - potwierdza Harry, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. - Jesteś naprawdę słodki i mój antyspołeczny kot cię lubi, więc mam nadzieję, że też jestem w twoim typie.

Jesteś dla mnie kimś wymarzonym, Louis nie wypowiada tego, ale przez chwilę myśli, że jego myśli są tak głośne, iż mógł je powiedzieć. Zamiast tego łapie dłoń Harry’ego i zaczyna bawić się jego pierścionkami.

\- Cóż, musimy porozmawiać o twojej obsesji na temat pierścionków, one mogą złamać naszą umowę - komentuje.

Harry śmieje się głośno, a Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale uśmiecha się na ten wspaniały dźwięk.

\- A co jeśli dam ci jeden?

Louis upuszcza nagle dłoń Harry’ego, to sprawia, że ich filiżanki się trzęsą, więc łapią je szybko nim ponownie by się coś wylało.

\- Teraz jesteś za bardzo do przodu - informuje go Louis, chociaż uśmiech igra na jego ustach.

\- Oczywiście nie zaręczynowy pierścionek - śmieje się Harry i to wtedy Louis zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że tylko na serdecznym palcu bruneta lewej ręki nie znajduje się żadna biżuteria.

\- Nie przeszkadza ci to w gotowaniu?

\- Przeszkadzają… - Harry uśmiecha się nerwowo, jakby żenujące wspomnienie przeszło przez jego umysł, a Louis chce znać wszystkie jego żenujące historie. - Więc, nie noszę ich często. Po prostu zdecydowałem dzisiaj wziąć wolne i…  
Louis jest zaskoczony, Princess wskakuje na stół, a potem znajduje swoje miejsce w ramionach szatyna, kiedy Harry nagle wstaje z skowytem. Louis szybko łapie kota, a potem przechyla głowę, widząc, że Clifford znowu stoi i żuje mocno spodnie Harry’ego, kiedy wyższy mężczyzna próbuje się go pozbyć.

\- Clifford, siad! - Louis wydaje komendę, której pies na szczęście słucha i odwraca się, aby spojrzeć na szatyna, z wyciągniętym językiem i machając ogonem. - Przepraszam jeszcze raz - mówi do Harry’ego, który po prostu kręci głową.

\- Nie martw się, stał się niespokojony, przejdźmy się trochę, dobrze? Chyba, że musisz gdzieś być?

\- Cóż… - Louis chce sprawdzić swój telefon, tylko po to, by zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że Princess wciąż jest w jego ramionach, dziwnie spokojna. - Jestem umówiony na lunch z przyjacielem, więc po spacerze będę musiał pójść, ale jeszcze mam czas.

\- Wspaniale! Pozwól mi założyć uprząż Princess, wygląda teraz na bardzo zrelaksowaną, więc to powinno być łatwe, po prostu ją trzymaj.

Louis kiwa głową, kiedy Harry się przybliża. Princess zaczyna delikatnie miauczeć, kiedy Harry ją zapina, jego twarz jest teraz tylko kilka centymetrów dalej od tej Louisa. Szatyn przełyka, uśmiechając się nieśmiało, kiedy wręcza mu kota, którego Harry bierze, chociaż potem odkłada go na ulicę, kącikiem swojego oka, Louis widzi jak Clifford zaczyna ją wąchać i kilka razy ją liże.

W końcu, Harry się odsuwa, pozwalając Louisowi wziąć smycz Clifforda, jak i również wziąć oddech. Nie oczekuje, że Harry ponownie złapie jego wolną dłoń, kiedy zaczynają iść w stronę parku, ale nie ma nic przeciwko.

~*~

Wznawiają swój spacer po parku, rozmawiając ze sobą przez jakąś godzinę. Mija ona zaskakująco dobrze, sądzi Louis, kiedy przestaje być zbyt obronny albo zbyt szybki do samopotępienia, coś pomiędzy.

Nie całkowicie, oczywiście, ale Harry zawsze posyła mu to proste spojrzenie, które sprawia, że Louis przestaje i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego na jakiej ciemnej ścieżce są jego myśli. Ma tendecje do wybiegania myślami i zawsze bał się, że ludzie wokół niego będą przez nie odsunięci.

Harry nie wydaje się mieć nic przeciwko.

\- Zróbmy to jeszcze raz! - Oferuje podekscytowany Louis, kiedy obydwoje dochodzą do wniosku, że ich czas minął. Louis dostał również kilka wiadomości od Liama, pytając dlaczego spóźnia się na lunch. - Może nie codziennie, wciąż lubię chodzić z Cliffordem sam, ale wiesz?

\- Z przyjemnością - zgadza się od razu Harry. - Ale pozwolisz mi też siebie zabrać bez rozpraszania przez nasze zwierzęta?

\- Aww, nie podobało ci się jak Clifford chciał zjeść twoją nogę?

Harry wykrzywia twarz. - Nie, nie bardzo.

\- Przyzwyczaisz się do tego.

\- Brzmi jak groźba.

\- Trochę tak jest.

\- Wciąż jest szczeniakiem, wyrośnie z tych nawyków, jeśli dobrze go wychowasz.

\- Nie kwestionuj moich zdolności rodzicielskich!

Harry śmieje się. - Nie robię tego, ale nie odpowiedziałeś mi.

Louis mruczy. - Jestem świetną mamą… albo tatą, cokolwiek, dla Clifforda. I tak, oczywiście, chcę iść na tą randkę, musisz się poprawić za te zniewagi.

\- Racja. - Harry zabawnie przewraca oczami na oskarżenia Louisa. - To brzmi znajomo.

Louis nie odpowiada, całkowicie świadomy tej kłopotliwej sytuacji, więc nie będzie zaprzeczał.

\- Więc napisz do mnie w ciągu tygodnia, więc będziemy mogli, cóż, zorganizuję coś na weekend? - Mówi w końcu Harry, a Louis mruga przez chwilę.

\- Uch, najpierw potrzebuję twojego nu…

Harry nie daje mu dokończyć zdania i szybko bierze dłoń Louisa w swoją, całując jej tył, kiedy również wślizguje kawałek papieru do niej. Kiedy się odsuwa z czarującym uśmiechem i machaniem, Louis powoli odwija papier, ukazujący oczywiście numer telefonu. Mruga, rumieniec nie opuszcza jego policzków.

\- Kim on w ogóle jest - mamrocze Louis. - Urodził się w złym stuleciu.

Uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że jego policzki bolą.

Później zastanawia się czy Harry miał to wszystko zaplanowane, kiedy w ogóle miał czas, aby oderwać kawałek kartki i napisać swój numer?


	2. Rozdział 2

\- Poczekaj, on ma małego kotka z puszystym białym i brązowym futrem i dużymi, niebieskimi oczami, a ty masz wielkiego, kudłatego psa - wskazuje Liam.

\- Tak, no i?

Liam jedynie wzrusza ramionami. -Nic. Zgaduję, że słodki przypadek.

Louis siedzi tutaj całą minutę ze zwężonymi oczami, słowa jego przyjaciela zapętlają się w jego głowie, nim w końcu łapie i jęczy.

\- Nazywasz mnie kotem? - Krzyczy. - Mógłbym cię fizycznie pokonać!

\- Racja - śmieje się Liam, całkowicie niewzruszony, kiedy łapie nadgarstki Louisa jedną dłonią, gdy ten próbuje go uderzyć. - Powodzenia z tym.

Louis jedynie prycha.

Minął jedynie dzień od spotkania z Harrym i oczywiście, musiał opowiedzieć o swojej randce swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi Liamowi, który, oczywiście, się z niego śmieje.

\- Ale Liam… on jest perfekcyjny - dramatycznie wzdycha Louis, kiedy pozwala sobie upaść na klatkę piersiową swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który teraz puszcza jego nadgarstki. - Miłość mojego życia - kontynuuje, jego głos jest przytłumiony.

Czuje, bardziej niż słyszy, że Liam bierze głęboki wdech, co praktycznie znaczy ‘och, znowu’. Następnie Liam go obejmuje, przyciskając go do siebie, a Louis mruczy zadowolony.

\- Cieszę się twoim szczęściem, ale ten Harry wciąż potrzebuje Payno pieczęci zatwierdzenia.

Louis prycha. -Malika też, zgaduję, że tak szybko jak Zaynie wróci?

Liam uśmiecha się zbyt szeroko, aby to było normalne. - Wiesz, że jest gorszy ode mnie, jeśli chodzi o trzymanie oka na tobie.

\- No nie wiem, obydwoje jesteście równo inwazyjni.

\- Uratowaliśmy cię od wielu problemów, od szkoły średniej do teraz, więc nie możesz się skarżyć.

Louis prycha, ale przybliża się do Liama, kiedy robi mu się zimno. - Myślicie, że jestem waszym dzieckiem.

\- Będąc szczerym to w pewien sposób jesteś.

Louis nie odpowiada, jedynie wspomina Liamowi, by lepiej go przytulił, co młodszy chłopak robi bez zastanowienia. Kiedy silne ramiona chłopaka go obejmują, jakoś robi mu się cieplej, Louis zamyka oczy i mruczy sam do siebie, cicho zastanawiając się jak by to było znajdować się w ramionach Harry’ego.

Z tego co Louis zaobserwował, tak, bez wstydu obczajał Harry’ego. Harry wygląda na wyższego, ale smuklejszego niż Liam, ale Boże, jego ramiona, Louis mruczy, jego ramiona są wielkie i prawdopodobnie bez problemu by go podniósł.

To dobra myśl, nim zasypia pod znajomym mruczeniem Liama.

~*~

W następną sobotę, kiedy Louis zostawia Clifforda u Liama na cały dzień, znajduje niespodziankę na swoim podwórku.

\- Nie będę kłamał, kiedy powiedziałeś jednoślad, oczekiwałem motocyklu, ale nie powinienem, wiedząc kilka rzeczy o tobie - komentuje Louis. - I zabrałeś Princess, myślałem, że tym razem mieliśmy być sami! - Droczy się, nawet jeśli już sięga pogłaskać małego kota znajdującego się w przednim koszyku roweru.

Princess mruczy, a Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale grucha do niej.

\- Widziała jak wyjmuję rower i zaczęła drapać okno, nie miałem serca zostawić ją samą - wyjaśnia Harry, pod koniec jego wypowiedzi pojawia się zirytowanie, kiedy patrzy na swojego kota. - Zgaduję, że pojedzie z nami.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko - mówi Louis, kiedy ta zaczyna lizać jego dłoń. - Ale może znowu przejąć całą uwagę.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Nie będzie tak - zapewnia, zabierając jedną z dłoni Louisa od kota i podkładając ją do swoich ust. - Ponieważ mam dla nas zaplanowaną perfekcyjną pierwszą randkę.

Louis próbuje pozostać spokojnym, ale już może poczuć jak jego policzki stają się czerwone. Unosi brew i próbuje wyglądać na niewzruszonego. - Tak jest? Powiesz mi w takim razie?

\- Nie, to niespodzianka - uśmiech Harry’ego jedynie się poszerza na zdenerwowane prychnięcie Louisa. - Dalej, wskakuj - kontynuuje, siadając na rowerze.

Louis przez chwilę się nie rusza, poatrząc podejrzanie na pojazd i teraz świadomy naturalnej niezgrabności Harry’ego.

\- Nie sądzisz, że pasuję na to tylne siedzenie.

\- Perfekcyjnie dasz radę, zaufaj mi.

\- Znamy się ledwo tydzień.

\- Jeśli nie mogę cię przekonać to Princess to zrobi. Jeśli będę próbował pojechać bez ciebie zacznie miauczeć.

\- Co do kurwy.

\- Chcesz zobaczyć?

Louis nie odpowiada, Harry próbuje powoli pedałować, jakkolwiek, prawie od razu Princess się najeża i zaczyna miauczeć. Nim próbuje zeskoczyć, nawet jeśli zostaje powstrzymana przez uprząż, Harry szybko odwraca się, by znowu być twarzą do Louisa. Princess od razu się zamyka, wpatrując się w szatyna.

Edytor czuje delikatnie zaniepokojony obsesją tego kota na jego punkcie.

\- Nie mówiłeś, że jest spokojna i ułożona? - Pyta zaciekawiony Louis.

\- Nie za bardzo, jeśli chodzi o ciebie, naprawdę pozostawiłeś wrażenie - wyjaśnia Harry ze śmiechem. - No dalej, spóźnimy się - klepie miejsce za sobą, a w oczach Louisa ponownie pojawia się malutki niepokój.

\- Mój tyłek jest za duży na to gówno - mamrocze, kiedy niechętnie wsiada na rower.

\- Mówisz jakby to było coś złego.

\- Nie jest, ale nie ma opcji, że zbliżysz się do niego w najbliższej przyszłości, widząc że pierwszą rzeczą jaką robisz na naszej pierwszej, oficjalnej randce jest sprawianie, że czuję się niekomfortowo - mruczy Louis, kiedy w końcu z łątwością udaje mu się zmieścić na tylne siedzenie, ale od razu obejmuje Harry’ego w talii.

Nie ma właściwie nic przeciwko.

\- Racja, mogę poczuć jak się teraz uśmiechasz.

Och, cholera. Twarz Louisa jest przyciśnięta do jego pleców.

\- Nie rób się bezczelny i po prostu zabierz nas tam, gdziekolwiek zaplanowałeś naszą perfekcyjną randkę, dobrze?

\- Władczy, władczy. Załapałem, maluszku.

Louis jest zbyt zajęty wewnętrznym panikowaniem, aby skarżyć się na przezwisko, kiedy Harry zaczyna pedałować w zaskakująco gładkim i szybkim tempie, pomimo dodatkowej wagi szatyna.

I może podczas drogi, Louis jednak się z tego cieszy, pozwalając swojej głowie spocząć na plecach Harry’ego, a delikatna bryza owiewa jego policzki.

(Pomagać może to, że ulice są prawie puste, te większe jak i mniejsze, co oznacza małą liczbę samochodów, co prowadzi do mniejszego ryzyka śmierci.)

Dojeżdżają do celu w mniej niż dziesięć minut, a Louis nie marnuje czasu zeskakując z roweru tak szybko jak może. Następnie, spotyka się z przyjemną fasadą restauracji. Jest proste i dość ujmujące według Louisa. Struktura jest głównie biała, a na dworzu znajdują się jedynie dwa stoliki otaczające duże, szklane wejście. Restauracja, oprócz bycia małą, wydaje się mieć drugie piętro odkąd podłoga na tarasie jest udekorowana wieloma roślinami. Z miejsca, w którym stoi, Louis nie może zobaczyć są tam też stoliki.

Jednak jest pusto.

\- To twoja restauracja, prawda? - Pyta w końcu Louis. Podczas jego obserwacji, Harry wyjął Princess z koszyka, kot obecnie dumnie spoczywa na jego ramieniu.

\- Tak jest.

\- Próbujesz mi zaimponować, co? Więc będziesz też dla mnie gotował?

\- Cóż, zmiana planów, my będziemy - ogłasza dumnie Harry, wskazując na Princess, a Losowi kilka chwil zajmuje przetworzenie informacji.

\- Och… racja, jest twoim pomocnikiem.

Nie ma serca skomentować, że kot praktycznie nie gotuje, ale Harry wygląda na wniebowziętego.

\- Oczarowany - czyta Louis nazwę restauracji, kiedy wchodzą, gdy brunet otwiera drzwi. - Urocza nazwa.

\- Nie wiem czy jesteś właśnie sarkastyczny.

\- Nie jestem! - Protestuje Louis trochę zbyt głośno. Już był taki ironiczny przy Harrym? Może musi trochę stonować, on nie jest tak przyzwyczajony do jego uszczypnięć jak Liam… - Mam na myśli, to jest naprawdę urocze.

\- Ja sądzę, że jest banalna - przyznaje Harry ze śmiechem, w tym samym czasie Princess zeskakuje i wydaje się znać swoją drogę po restauracji, gdy brunet idzie za nią.

Louis po raz ostatni rozgląda się po pustej restauracji. Jest udekorowana bardzo sielankowo, a Harry nie włączył światła, słońce wpadające przez szybę wprowadza nieco jasności tak samo jak kilka lampek tu i tam. Jest uroczo, naprawdę uroczo i Louis z pewnością może wyobrazić siebie… cóż, oczarowanego tym miejscem.

Albo Harrym.

Zależy od jedzenia.

Kiedy się odwraca, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że kuchnia jest zaskakująco mała, właściwie na równym widoku obok kilku stolików, a Harry już wyjmuje wszystkie niezbędne przyrządy. To zacieśnia poczucie intymności, które promieniuje w tym miejscu, a Louis z łatwością opiera się o ladę kuchenną. Widzi jak Princess leniwie odpoczywa w kocim łóżku na krześle obok niego. Podnosi jedynie łepek, kiedy Harry otwiera lodówkę, szybko pociąga nosem, nim ponownie się kładzie.

\- Restauracja jest mała, a menu jest obecnie bardzo restrykcyjne, jeśli rzeczy zejdą może to się zmieni - wyjaśnia Harry, sprawiając, że Louis próbuje tego cokolwiek robi, z pewnością nie będzie się później skarżył. - Niewiele ludzi przychodzi, więc zazwyczaj jest bardzo spokojnie.

\- Ale jesteś ukontentowany? - Pyta Louis, zahipnotyzowany tym jak Harry bez problemu porusza się po kuchni.

\- Tak. To wszystko czego chciałem, wiesz? Nic dużego lub aroganckiego, ale wystarczające, by dało się z tego przeżyć i spełnić moje dziecięce marzenie.

Louis przez wieczność będzie zaprzeczał, że kochające westchnięcie opuściło jego usta, kiedy Harry sięgnął, by objąć jego twarz, kiedy uśmiechał się słodko, nim pozwolił mu posmakować swojego jedzenia.

Princess zdecydowanie nie jest dzisiaj w centrum uwagi.

~*~ 

Harry jest kochany.

Harry jest tak kurewsko kochany.

A Louis chce umrzeć.

\- Clifford, on mnie zabije - jęczy Louis nad swoim psem. Leży na podłodze, Clifford na nim patrzy na niego z zaciekawieniem, oczywiście nie rozumiejąc dramatycznego zachowania swojego właściciela. Louis zazwyczaj skarży się na ciężar labradora, ale kaloryfer w jego domu się zepsuł i potrzebuje tego dodatkowego ciepła.

Nie do końca wie jak skończył w tej pozycji, godzinę temu wrócił ze swojej randki z Harrym, pół godziny temu Liam przyniósł mu Clifforda, a teraz, jakimś cudem, rumieni się, wpatrując się w sufit, mając problem z oddychaniem ze względu na dodatkową wagę Clifforda na swojej klatce piersiowej, nie mając nic przeciwko.

Randka była w pewien sposób perfekcyjna, Louis oczekiwał, że będzie trochę nudna, gdy będą sami w małej restauracji, ale Harry dał całego siebie, nawet szybko założył Princess uroczą, różową kokardkę i zachowywał się jakby była ich kelnerką, oczywiście ona tylko ślicznie siedziała na krześle obok nich i drapała swoją ozdobę, której wielokrotnie próbowała się pozbyć. Rozmowa płynęła, a kiedy trochę umierała, po prostu jedli w ciszy, dzieląc się uśmiechami.

Ale to nie było wszystko, kiedy skończyli, a Louis pomógł pozmywać, dziękuję bardzo, nie jest niekulturalny, Harry zaprowadził go na górę, gdzie znajdowało się całkowicie puste pomieszczenie. Princess biegała wokół, jej małe pazurki wydawały słodkie odgłosy na drewnianej podłodze. Louis był zmieszany, nim Harry wyjaśnił, że obecnie, zostawia to miejsce na specjalne okazje, jeśli ludzie chcą świętować urodziny albo podobne uroczystości i muzyka zaczyna grać.

Od razu Harry zaczyna… gestykulować. Naprawdę, Louis nie może tego nazwać tańcem, ale potem kucharz łapie go i kręci po całym pokoju. Louis śmieje się i w końcu zaczyna tańczyć , ale głównie dlatego, bo Harry po prostu wygląda niedorzecznie i potknął się z dwadzieścia razy w ciągu ostatniej godziny, w której tańczyli.

Skończyli leżąc na podłodze i wpatrując się w sufit, kiedy rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym. Princess znalazła sobie miejsce między nimi, szybko zasypiając na klatce piersiowej Louisa, ale jej ogon obejmował nadgarstek Harry’ego.

To było kochane.

Chociaż wciąż się nie pocałowali. Byli blisko, kiedy Harry odwiózł go do domu i stali nieśmiało przez co najmniej 10 minut na jego progu, czekając aż któryś z nich zrobi ruch, ale potem, gdy Harry się nachylił, Princess zaczęła syczeć, zaskakując ich. To zepsuło nastrój, kiedy wpatrywali się w zwierzę, które patrzyło na nich niewinnie.

Kiedy Harry ponownie się pochylił, aby pocałować jedynie policzek Louisa, ta ponownie syknęła, a on się poddał i zamiast tego wziął dłoń szatyna w swoją i pocałował jego knykcie. Louis oddał gest i to było to.

Szatyn jęczy zakopując twarz w dłoniach.

Clifford i tak próbuje polizać jego twarz.

\- Cliff, kolego, przestań - mamrocze, a pies go słucha, wystarczająco zaskakujące. Jęczy jednak trochę, a Louis wzdycha, zabierając dłonie. - Przepraszam, przepraszam, po prostu czuję teraz tyle uczuć. Czuję się jak zauroczona nastolatka.

Chociaż to wydaje się być dobre, nie czuł takiego przywiązania do innego człowieka odkąd poznał Zayna, a to było cztery lata temu. Zna Liama trochę dłużej.

\- W porządku, popracujmy trochę - mamrocze, klepiąc Clifforda, aby z niego zszedł, kiedy siada i sięga po swój telefon, który leży gdzieś na podłodze obok niego.

Najpierw chce sprawdzić swoje e-maila, aby upewnić się, że nie przegapił żadnych terminów, ale w tym samym momencie, w którym łapie urządzenie, ekran rozświetla się z szczęśliwym dźwiękiem.

Wiadomość od Harry’ego.

‘Wyjdziemy na wspólny spacer ze zwierzętami w poniedziałek? :) O 9 na moście?

\- Cóż… - Louis patrzy na to z uśmiechem, którego nie potrafi ukryć. Nikt i tak nie patrzy, oprócz Clifforda. - Jest absolutnie czarujący.

Więc, potem ustawili rozkład. W poniedziałki, wtorki i czwartki Harry i Louis biorą Princess i Clifforda na spacer wcześnie rano, spotykając się na moście i czasami jedzą razem śniadanie. W środy i w piątki, zdecydowali się robić rzeczy po swojemu. W końcu, weekend jest po to, aby spotykać się bez ich zwierząt, Harry może z łatwością zostawić Princess samą w mieszkaniu, a Louis prosi Liama albo Zayna, aby popilnowali Clifforda, kiedy boi się, że nie będzie go zbyt długo (w dodatku Clifford wciąż jest szczeniakiem, jeśli zostawia go samego w domu, wraca do zdewastowanego miejsca).

Chociaż Louis odczuwa bycie zorganizowanym jako dziwne. Nie powinno tak być, ponieważ wie, że Zayn i Liam mają coś podobnego, środy są dniem ich wieczornych randek, ze względu na to, że obydwoje zazwyczaj wtedy nie pracują, ale Zayn i Liam są razem od lat. Jest również przekonany, że Zayn planuje niedługo się oświadczyć.

Louis i Harry dopiero się poznali, a Louis już chce zmienić cały swój harmonogram, aby być w stanie widzieć Harry’ego tak często jak to możliwe.

Czy to zdrowe?

Nie ma pojęcia.

Będąc szczerym jego życie wcześniej nie było za bardzo zorganizowane, większość dni spędzał w domu pracując samemu i wychodząc tylko wtedy, gdy Clifford tego potrzebował lub gdy Liam go zaciągał (albo Zayn). Więc zgaduje, że to pozytywna zmiana.

Ale to również sprawia, że Louis zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jak małe jest kółko jego przyjaciół, jego rodzina oczywiście się nie liczy. Nie jest pewien czy to wynik tego, że pod koniec uczelni odciął się od ludzi, którzy sprawiali, że czuł się okropnie czy większy wpływ miało to, że izolował się przez ostatnie kilka lat z osobistych powodów.

Mieszanka obydwu jak sądzi.

\- Przepadłeś dla niego, kolego - drażni się Liam pewnego wieczoru, a Louis jedynie rzuca w jego stronę poduszką, którą ten z łatwością łapie. - Myślisz, że powinienem go teraz poznać?

\- Myślałem, że chcesz poczekać aż Zayn do nas wróci. Jak podwójna randka.

\- Cóż, tak, ale możliwe, że utknął w Nowym Jorku na trochę dłużej, a ja jestem zbyt ciekawy tego komu udało się zyskać twoją uwagę. Tym razem to nie wygląda na przemijające zauroczenie.

\- Dzięki kotu za to - prycha Louis, nie jest gotowy na to, aby przyznać głośno jak przywiązany się czuje do Harry’ego. - I zachowujesz się tak jakbym nigdy nie był w poważnym związku.

\- Ostatni był dupkiem.

I, tak, Louis nie może temu zaprzeczyć.

\- I to było 10 lat temu.

W porządku, to było jak kopnięcie prosto w jaja.

\- Siedem.

\- To to samo.

Patrzą na siebie, ale jak na kogoś kto zazwyczaj ma oczy szczeniaczka i wygląda jakby nie mógł skrzywdzić muchy, Liam z pewnością wie jak wyglądać zastraszająco i potrafi nie mrugać przez długie minuty, więc Louis jest pierwszym, który niechętnie przerywa kontakt wzrokowy.

\- I tak byłem bardziej przyjacielem z korzyściami - mamrocze i może Louis nie był wcześniej w żadnym poważnym związku, jedynie nic nieznaczące pieprzenia, a kiedy próbował kilka lat temu się umawiać to po prostu nie działało. Louis w pewien sposób się poddał gdzieś po drodze.

Z Harrym każdy kawałek, który dzielą wydaje się perfekcyjnie pasować.

\- W każdym razie, chodźmy więc do restauracji Harry’ego. Najwidoczniej piątkowe wieczory są zazwyczaj bardzo spokojne - sugeruje Louis, na co Liam unosi brew.

\- Czekaj, chwilę? Piątkowe wieczory?

\- Jest bar na przeciwnej ulicy i zgaduję, że ludzie chodzą tam, więc?

\- Brzmi dobrze.

Więc ustalone, a Louis czuje się dziwnie podekscytowany możliwością spotkania jego najlepszego kumpla z… kimkolwiek Harry dla niego jest.


	3. Rozdział 3

\- Louis! - Krzyczy Liam, łapie ramiona mniejszego z podekscytowaniem. - To miejsce jest cudowne!

\- Tak, tak, przestań mną trząść, kolego - skarży się Louis, próbując się pozbyć dłoni Liama, nie dotykając ich. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego Liam przeżywa taką ekstazę.

\- Zayn też by ją pokochał, cóż, jest wybredny w kwestii jedzenia, więc zobaczmy czy twój kochaś jest tak dobry jak go przedstawiasz. Bez urazy, ale łatwo cię zadowolić.

Louis jedynie przewraca oczami, kiedy ciągnie śmiejącego się Liama przez szklane drzwi. Tak jak oczekiwał w restauracji jest raczej spokojnie i Louis może zauważyć dwa lub trzy stoliki, przy których ludzie jedzą. Chociaż nie widzi Harry’ego w kuchni, jest tam jakiś inny brunet z niebieskimi oczami, który stoi obok lady, skupiony na swoim telefonie, ale tak szybko jak słyszy otwieranie drzwi, unosi wzrok i coś podobnego do rozpoznania przechodzi przez jego twarz, kiedy jego wzrok spoczywa na Louisie, który jedynie mruga w odpowiedzi.

\- Cześć, jestem Niall - mężczyzna miło się przedstawia. - Powinienem powiedzieć ‘i będę dzisiaj twoim kelnerem’, ale jesteś tutaj dla Harry’ego, prawda?

\- Skąd…

\- Nie przestaje o tobie mówić i pokazywał mi twoje zdjęcia. Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko. - Niall przygląda mu się. - Chociaż ma rację, jesteś naprawdę słodką osobą.

Nim Louis ma czas, aby odpowiedzieć, jest zbyt zajęty przetwarzaniem komplementu i rumienieniem się w tym momencie, a Liam właśnie przeczyszcza swoje gardło.

\- A ja jestem Liam swoją drogą - mówi. Niall patrzy na niego z rozbawionym uśmiechem. - Więc, właściwie jesteśmy tu również po to, aby coś zjeść? Jeszcze nie jedliśmy obiadu.

\- Och! Od tego powinniście zacząć!

\- Cóż, nie pozwo… - Zaczyna Louis, ale się zacina, kiedy Niall łapie go za prawe przedramię i zaczyna ciągnąć po schodach.

Liam zmieszany jak zawsze podąża za nim.

\- Harry! Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę! - Krzyczy kelner, kiedy wspinają się po schodach, a Louis martwi się przez ułamek sekundy o niepokojenie klientów, ale jego zmartwienia szybko zostają odepchnięte na bok, kiedy są już na górze, a Harry stoi po środku pustego pomieszczenia, zaplątany w kolorowe wstążki.

To dziwny widok.

Chociaż Harry jest do nich tyłem.

\- Co to jest Niall, miałeś sprawdzać czy inni klienci nie wchodzą - odpowiada brunet, kiedy macha wstążkami w swojej dłoni, jego ton jest zarówno rozbawiony jak i zmęczony. Louis przez chwilę się zastanawia czy to często się zdarza.

Uśmiecha się przebiegle, kiedy po cichu podchodzi do Harry’ego, gdy Niall odpowiada. - Tak, tak, zaraz tam wrócę, ale jestem przekonany, że pokochasz moją niespodziankę.

Jakoś Louis może poczuć, że Harry przewraca oczami.

\- Póki to nie jest nowy klient, który będzie regularnie wracał to nie jestem zainteresowany, jestem tu trochę zajęty.

\- Cóż…

W tym dokładnie momencie Louis staje na palcach, więc udaje mu się dosięgnąć oczu Harry’ego, zasłaniając je swoimi dłońmi i wydając z siebie rozkoszny śmiech. Harry za to wydaje z siebie nie tak wdzięczny pisk.

\- Więc nie jestem dla ciebie wystarczająco dobrą niespodzianką? Ranisz mnie, Haz.

Och, tak, minął miesiąc a przezwiska są już dla nich podstawą.

\- Co… Lou? - Harry od razu opuszcza wstążki i odwraca się, ukazując oślepiający uśmiech. - Witaj kochanie, wiedziałem, że te malutkie rączki są znajome.

\- Oi, nie obrażaj mnie teraz - chce brzmieć na obrażonego, ale jego głos się zacina, kiedy Harry obejmuje go w talii, wyższy chłopak głaszcze go po policzku, jego usta znajdują się tak blisko jego własnych.

Wciąż nie dzielili pierwszego pocałunku. W tym momencie Louis jest przekonany, że Harry celowo się z nim draźni, ponieważ Louis odmawia wspięcia się na palce i zainicjowanie czegokolwiek i za każdy razem pod koniec ich ‘randek’ dostaje buziaka w policzek albo w dłoń.

To słodkie i wciąż sprawia, że serce Louisa rośnie dziesięciokrotnie, ale wciąż chce go pocałować w usta.

\- Wciąż tutaj jesteśmy, gołąbeczki. - Mówią Niall i Liam w tym samym czasie, chociaż Niall brzmi rozkosznie, a Liam prześmiewczo.

Harry marszczy brwi, kiedy patrzy nad głową Louisa na dwójkę mężczyzn wciąż stojących w drzwiach, jednego z nich nie kojarzy. Delikatnie odsuwa się od Louisa.

\- Ty musisz być Liam albo Zayn? - Zaczyna Harry, mówiąc do Liama. Brzmi na pewnego siebie, ale Louis może wyłapać nerwową nutę na końcu wypowiedzi. Liam również wydaje się to załapać, kiedy unosi brew w wyzywający sposób, więc Louis wpatruje się w niego.

Liam przewraca oczami i uśmiecha się przyjacielsko do Harry’ego. - Jestem Liam, miło mi w końcu poznać kogoś kto kradnie czas mojego najlepszego przyjaciela w ostatnim miesiącu.

\- Uch…

\- On żartuje, Liam bądź miły! - Karze go Louis, chcąc uszczypnąć policzek Liama, ale ten łapie jego nadgarstek nim może to zrobić. Znowu.

\- Nie mów do mnie jak do zwierzęcia, twoje groźby są słabe.

Louis wytyka język w jego kierunku.

\- Spójrz Harry, są dokładnie jak my - grucha Niall i idzie przytulić bruneta, ale ten robi unik. Niall prawie upada, jego stopy zaplątują się we wstążki.

\- Wracaj na dół i sprawdź czy ktoś czegoś nie potrzebuje. Albo chce zapłacić -rozkazuje Harry.

Niall wydyma wargę i odwraca się do Louisa. - Jesteś teraz moim nowym ulubieńcem.

\- Sio - nalega Harry, a Niall go szturcha nim odchodzi.

Louis chichocze na tą wymianę, naprawdę zachowują się jak on i Liam.

\- Więc, co dokładnie robisz? To wygląda na niezły bałagan - pyta Liam. - Bez urazy.

\- Ależ skąd - zapewnia Harry. - Planuję pomalować ściany, więc teraz wykorzystuję wstążki, aby zobaczyć jak to może wyglądać.

\- Mądrze, potrzebujesz pomocy? - Oferuje Liam, na co brunet murga, wyraźnie zaskoczony. - Z klimatem, w którym idziesz, powiedziałbym, że kółka w rogu pnące się do sufitu i geometryczne formy byłyby idealne.

\- Czekaj, naprawdę?

\- Och, nie powiedziałem ci, Liam jest projektantem. - Louis chichocze. - Ale nim zostawię waszą dwójkę, abyście mogli osiągnąć estetyczną więź, jestem głodny?

I w ten sposób Harry biegnie na dół, aby coś im ugotować. Zarówno Louis jak i Liam próbują protestować, kiedy Harry mówi, że nie muszą płacić, ale brunet jest nieugięty.

Jak ustanowili, gdy skończyli jeść, Liam idzie na górę, aby pomóc Harry’emu z dekorowaniem, a Louis zostaje na dole z Niallem. Rozmowa idzie płynnie, a później, kiedy nadchodzi czas wyjścia, Liam mówi mu, że naprawdę lubi zarówno Harry’ego jak i jego restaurację.

Nie trzeba mówić, że Harry uzyskał Payno pieczęć zatwierdzenia zaskakująco szybko.

Więc jedzenie w restauracji w każdy piątkowy wieczór za darmo staje się ich rzeczą. Liam za darmo pomaga Harry’emu zaaranżować restaurację, to też się stało ich rzeczą, tak samo jak Louis pomagający Niallowi w obowiązkach kelnera oraz dotrzymujący mu towarzystwa.

Oprócz jednego piątkowego wieczoru.

Mija kolejny miesiąc i nawet jeśli Louis żyje teraz idealnym życiem i wszystko wydaje się być perfekcyjne, kogoś wciąż brakuje.

I ten ktoś zdecydował, że go nie będzie stanowczo za długo.

\- Zayn, co do kurwy? - Wzdycha do swojego telefonu.

\- Wiem, przepraszam! - Mówi jego drugi najlepszy przyjaciel i brzmi jakby był rozproszony. - Wiń tych bogatych ludzi, którzy nigdy nie chcą przestać imprezować! Boże, oni nie mają nic lepszego do roboty, przysięgam.

\- Właściwie płacisz za to, aby tam iść i nic nie robić oraz jesteś teraz jednym z tych bogatych ludzi, więc się nie skarż - prycha Louis. - Ale nie mogłeś powiedzieć mi wcześniej? Wiesz, że jestem gówniany w pakowaniu.

\- Spanikowałem! Jestem tutaj już tak długo, jestem zajęty, zdenerwowany i chcę wrócić do domu do mojego studia. Jak jak skończyłem w takiej pracy, która wymaga socjalizacji, Louis pomocy.

Louis zdycha. Teoretycznie on i Zayn powinni zamienić się pracami, z tą różnicą, że Zayn nie ogarnia Photoshopa ani edytowania video. Louis nie jest do końca socjalnym motylkiem pomimo jego głośnej osobowości, ale bardziej pasuje do tej pracy, który jest wieczną kulką niepokoju, więc to zaskakujące jak perfekcyjnie jest w stanie udawać bycie szczęśliwy tym, że się od czasu do czasu socjalizuje, kiedy Louis wie, że Zayn głęboko nienawidzi czegokolwiek związanego z sławą, pieniędzmi albo… interakcjami z innymi ludźmi.

Problem jest w tym, że Zayn jest zbyt przystojny i nie wie jak odmówić, więc jakimś cudem skończył na tej pozycji, ale również kto inny by powiedział, że to łatwy sposób na zarabianie pieniędzy, kiedy jedyne co musisz robić to uśmiechać się i ładnie wyglądać.

\- W porządku. Idę.

Zwycięski i pełen ulgi okrzyk wydostaje się po drugiej stronie linii, prawie go ogłuszając.

Zayn też potrafi być kurewsko głośny.

~*~

Jest prawie środek dnia, kiedy Louis wchodzi do ‘Oczarowanego’ z Cliffordem za sobą. Niall i Harry witają się z nim, chociaż Niall zwraca więcej uwagina labradooodle’a. Nie marnuje czasu i kiedy Louis staje przed Harrym rzuca jakieś klucze do jego dłoni. Harry zamiera, co, w porządku, może szatyn najpierw powinien wyjaśnić zanim dał mu klucze do swojego domu.

\- Więc, potrzebuję przysługi.

Harry jedynie unosi brew, zachęcając do kontynuowania. Wciąż się uśmiecha i teraz trzyma mocno klucze, co jest dobrym znakiem.

\- Wiem, że to trochę na ostatnią chwilę, ale Zayn potrzebuje mojej pomocy w ten weekend w Nowym Jorku, więc muszę tam lecieć dzisiaj wieczorem, Liam pracuje przez cały weekend, a nie chcę przeszkadzać mojej mamie, która i tak musi się już zajmować sześcioma małymi potworkami, ale wiem także, że powiedziałeś, iż twoje mieszkanie jest za małe, aby mieć tam psa, więc ummm, możesz zabrać Princess do mnie i ch, zaopiekować się Cliffordem przez weekend? Proszę? Ufam ci.

I te ostatnie dwa słowa naprawdę działają, ponieważ oczy Harry’ego się rozświetlają nieokiełznanym szczęściem.

\- Oczywiście - zgadza się brunet. - Jestem zaszczycony, że ufasz mi wystarczająco.

Louis uśmiecha się ciepło. Zdecydowanie poszło łatwiej niż oczekiwał, ale nie będzie się skarżył.

\- Clifford może być na początku niepewny, ale myślę, że się do ciebie przyzwyczaił - mówi Louis, a słysząc swoje imię pies wraca do boku Louisa, pocierając jego nogę.

\- Więc, uch, zgaduję, że już znasz… mój dom.

Mieli kilka nocy filmowych i sesję przytulania w domu Louisa, czasami z Liamem i Niallem, ale głównie tylko ich dwójka i Clifford, więc pies przyzwyczaił się do obecności Harry’ego, ale Louis wciąż zastanawia się jak zareaguje, gdy będzie z brunetem sam przez tak długi czas.

\- Powinienem zostawić z tobą Cliffa przez resztę dnia, aby przyzwyczaił się do ciebie przez kilka godzin beze mnie i zobaczymy się dzisiaj wieczorem u mnie w domu przed moim lotem? - Sugeruje Louis.

\- O której wylatujesz? Mogę wtedy zamknąć restaurację wcześniej.

\- Nie żebyśmy mieli wielu klientów Lou i Li i tak jest tutaj podczas piątkowych wieczorów - mówi Niall, wskazując obecnie na pustą restaurację.

Uśmiech Harry’ego widocznie opada, nim przywiera znowu ten fałszywy, ale Louis nie przegapia tego, marszcząc lekko brwi.

Cóż, może mieć pomysł, aby temu zaradzić, ale będzie musiał poczekać aż pewna osoba wróci do domu.

\- Ludzie przyjdą, kochanie. Nie martw się - mówi, szczypiąc policzek Harry’ego, aby zdobyć jego uwagę. - Jadę na lotnisko o dziewiątej. Zayn wysyła po mnie prywatny odrzutowiec, więc nie muszę się martwić o to, że się spóźnię.

\- Wysłał co?! - Krzyczą razem Harry i Niall, co sprawia, że Clifford również staje się podekscytowany, nagle głośno szczekając.

Louis jedynie chichocze na tą scenę i uspokaja Clifforda, głaszcząc go kilka razy po plecach. - Długa historia, opowiem wam później. Zajmij się moim dzieckiem, dobrze?

I zaskakująco, gdy Louis wychodzi, Clifford instynktownie chce za nim podążyć, ale z łatwością akceptuje zostanie przy boku Harry’ego, kiedy szatyn mówi mu żeby się zachowywał i został.

Louis nie będzie kłamał, oczekiwał małej rewolucji, ale tak jest prościej. Musi się teraz spakować.

~*~

\- Gdzie jest mój chłopiec? - Jęczy Louis do ekranu, sprawiając że Harry przewraca oczami i kieruje kamerę na czarną plamę na podłodze.

Jakość szczerze nie jest najlepsza. Harry’ego również oświetla jedynie małe światło.

\- Śpi, małe przypomnienie, że tutaj jest naprawdę bardzo późno, Lou.

\- Wiem, ale wciąż. - Louis wydyma wargę, kiedy Harry wraca z kamerą na swoją twarz. Jest w łóżku Louisa, i szatyn się za dużo o tym nie myśleć.

\- Jak minął lot, kochanie? - Pyta Harry, głębokim i śpiącym głosem. Louis naprawdę powinien się rozłączyć i pozwolić mu spać, ale nie chce, a Harry również nie wydaje się mieć coś przeciwko. I tak jest weekend.

\- Dobrze i szybko, wiesz prywatne samoloty i ta cała pretensjonalność - słyszy prychnięcie Zayna z oddali, a Louis go ucisza.

Tak szybko jak szatyn przyjechał do hotelu, Zayn wskoczył w jego ramiona i odmówił puszczenia go przez dobre 10 minut, Louis i tak nie miał nic przeciwko. Jakkolwiek, kiedy Louis powiedział, że chce zadzwonić na FaceTime do Harry’ego żeby sprawdzić co z Cliffordem, Zayn nalegał, że powinien zobaczyć bruneta po raz pierwszy w rzeczywistości, a nie na ekranie, więc teraz siedzi na fotelu po przeciwnej stronie Louisa.

Zastanawia się jednak jak długo towarzyszowi uda się być cicho.

\- To świetnie, nigdy nie latałem, myślę, że… po prostu bym wariował przez cały czas - przyznaje Harry, chichocząc. - Nie wiem jak niektórzy ludzie mogą to robić co 2 dni.

\- Zgaduję, że się do tego przyzwyczajasz. Mogę teraz udawać, ale mój jetlag jest koszmarny.

\- A wyglądasz tak kochanie jak zawsze, nie martw się.

To zamyka Louisa na kilka sekund, rumieniec przejmuje jego policzki. Pomimo tego jak niska jest jakość połączenia widzi uśmieszek Harry’ego i jęczy. - Zamknij się.

\- Kochasz to.

\- O tak! - Krzyczy Zayn z daleka, a zaskoczony Louis rzuca w niego poduszką.

Potem szybko zmienia zdanie.

\- Och, to był Zayn? - Pyta Harry, nagle bardziej rozbudzony, jego oczy rozszerzają się z podekscytowaniem. Louis czułby się trochę zaborczo, gdyby nie wyglądał tak słodko. - Nie mogę cię zobaczyć, ale miło cię poznać kolego!

\- Nawzajem! - Odpowiada Zayn ze śmiechem, wstając ze swojego miejsca i siada obok Louis na kanapie i macha mu. - Chociaż i tak musimy się potem prawidłowo przywitać na żywo.

\- Cholera, nie ucieknę przed przyjacielskim testem, prawda? To niesprawiedliwe, Niall od razu polubił Louisa, a ja czuję, że Liam wciąż trzyma mnie na dystans.

\- Jestem gorszy, uwierz - prycha Zayn. Jakimś cudem Louis wie, że Harry już zdał tak zwany ‘test najlepszego przyjaciela’.

\- A Liam cię kocham, zamknij się, dzieciaku - dodaje Louis, przewracając oczami.

I to prawda, Liam jest tym, który prosi o to, by iść do restauracji Harry’ego tak często jak to możliwe, a Louis jest przekonany, że projektant chodzi tam czasami bez niego.

\- Gdzie jest Princess, swoją drogą? - Pyta nagle Louis i w perfekcyjnym czasie, pazur nagle pojawia się na ekranie, razem z jękiem i dźwiękiem miażdżenia. - Ach, tutaj jest.

\- Naprawdę lubi pokazywać swoją obecność w najbardziej dramatycznym stylu - mówi Harry, przytłumionym głosem. - Jak pewna osoba.

\- Musisz przestać mnie porównywać do cholernego kota - jęczy Louis, a Zayn tylko przewraca oczami.

Rozmawiają jeszcze przez kolejną godzinę, nim dzwoni telefon Zayna, przypominając o imprezie, na którą mają iść. W tym momencie Louis zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że wciąż wygląda jakby dopiero wysiadł z samolotu, a musi wyglądać dobrze, szczególnie jeśli pojawi się obok Zayna ze wszystkich ludzi. Zaprzecza, kiedy Harry słodko mówi mu, że wygląda teraz w porządku i kończy połączenie z obietnicą późniejszej rozmowy.

\- Kurwa, przepadłeś dla niego - komentuje Zayn, uśmiechając się.

Louis ma déjà-vu. - Ty i Liam jesteście bratnimi duszami i wrzodami na tyłku.


	4. Rozdział 4

Weekend mija gładko i szybko, znajduje się przed swoimi drzwiami, po tym jak Liam odebrał jego i Zayna z lotniska, naprawdę nie oczekiwał, że Harry odbierze go na swoim rowerze, naprawdę.

Kiedy ciągnie swoją walizkę przez frontowe drzwi, słyszy słowa Zayna w swojej głowie.

Byli na ekstrawaganckim przyjęciu, kiedy Zayn wyjął aksamitne pudełeczko ze swojej kieszeni, a Louis patrzył na niego z rozszerzonymi oczami.

\- Skłamałem - powiedział. - Zostałem dłużej w Nowym Jorku z tego powodu, ale zostałem zaproszony na większą ilość imprez w międzyczasie.

\- Ty… - zaczął Louis, ale potem nie wiedział co miał na myśli w tym zdaniu i pokręcił głową, gdy szeroki uśmiech zawładnął jego twarzą. - Lepiej żebym został drużbą!

\- Którego z nas? - Zaśmiał się Zayn. - Oczywiście, że będziesz, po prostu… boję się.

\- Dlaczego? Powie tak.

\- Tak, wiem, że o tym rozmawialiśmy, ale… to i tak jest stresujące? Pod koniec dnia w końcu i tak nic się nie zmieni, prawda? Już mieszkamy razem i w ogóle.

\- Jesteście nieoficjalnie małżeństwem od jakiś 3 lat, tak - komentuje Louis, sprawiając że Zayn uśmiecha się czule na niezliczone wspomnienia, które prawdopodobnie teraz przepływają przez jego głowę.

Louis zwykł zazdrościć tego, teraz już tak nie z oczywistych powodów.

\- Więc, kiedy planujesz to zrobić? - Zapytał, jego wzrok był skupiony na tym jak Zayn bawi się pudełkiem w swojej dłoni, zamyślony, wdzięczny. - Czy to prawdziwy powód, dla którego tutaj jestem? Aby pomóc ci wszystko zaplanować?

\- Potrafisz być bystry, jeśli chcesz.

\- Hej! Mieliśmy ckliwy moment, nie psuj tego!

\- Dokładnie, to było zbyt miękkie jak na nas. - Louis prychnął na to. - Ale tak, fakt, że jesteś tutaj na imprezie jest dodatkowym bonusem, naprawdę nie mogę już znieść udawanych uśmiechów. W każdym razie, nie wiem… nie wiem dokładnie co zrobię. Ma to być proste czy iść na całość? Liamowi spodobałyby się obydwa, ale które? Chciałby żeby wokół byli ludzie czy żeby była tylko nasza dwójka? Mówił ci coś?

Więc on i Zayn spędzili resztę imprezy oraz weekend, perfekcyjnie planując niespodziankę dla Liama. Za dwa miesiące będzie ich rocznica, więc zgodzili się na coś prywatnego z małym dodatkiem. Louis pomoże z kilkoma detalami i ukryje niespodziankę w swoim własnym domu, ale z całą osobistością tego przedsięwzięcia, Louis skończył, będąc emocjonalnym wsparciem, kiedy Zayn mamrotał swoje pomysły.

A potem, kiedy mieli zasypiać w prywatnym odrzutowcu, wracając do domu, Zayn wyszeptał, tak nisko, że gdyby Louis nie leżał w jego ramionach to by tego nie usłyszał. - Jestem… podekscytowany, wiesz? Aby prawidłowo zacząć nowy rozdział w naszym życiu. Nic się nie zmieni, ale w tym samym czasie to wydaje się być wielkie.

A Louis myśli, że może też czeka na nowy rozdział swojego życia z Harrym. Albo on już trwa.

Może powinien przestać być idiotą i zapytać go o bycie parą, prawidłowo. Zrobić to oficjalnym, ponieważ naprawdę tego chce.

Właściwie już są tym co można nazwać parą, ale nigdy nie wiesz, Louis może sobie wyobrażać rzeczy, pomimo tego, że obydwoje zgodzili się, że chcą związku. Nigdy jednak nie sprecyzowali jaki to ma być związek.

Z tą myślą w swoim umyśle, zostawia swoją walizkę przy drzwiach i po prostu biegnie do salonu, ale zwalnia, kiedy słyszy znajome miauknięcie. Znajome miauknięcie, które brzmi na bardzo zirytowane.

Znajduje Princess na zagłówku kanapy, wściekle rozdzierającą niebieską wstążkę, zawiniętą wokół jej szyi.

\- Aww, Princess, wyglądasz uroczo! - Grucha Louis, sprawiając że kotka jest nieco zaskoczona. Od razu, przestaje drapać wstążkę, jakby rozumiał komplement i staje prosto. Louis ponownie wyraża swój zachwyt, kiedy bierze ją w swoje ramiona, aby pocałować jej puszysty łepek. Ledwie się wyrywa, szatyn się z tego cieszy, kiedy Harry próbuje ją przytulić, zawsze próbuje odbiec. - Zastanawiam się dlaczego Haz cię tak wystroił. - Wie, że Princess nienawidzi kostiumów, zastanawia się czy znajdzie blizny na całych dłoniach bruneta.

Oczywiście mu nie odpowiada, jedynie mruga powoli, kiedy praktycznie prześwietla jego duszę. Robi tak często, Louis wciąż musi zapytać Harry’ego co to oznacza w kocim języku. Głaszcze ją, zarabiając kilka liźnięć dłoni.

\- W każdym razie, gdzie on… - zastanawia się, ale potem prawie upada, kiedy Clifford pojawia się znikąd i wskakuje mu na kolana.

Silne ramiona go łapią, nim jego twarz może spotkać się z podłogą.

\- Nie muszę mówić, że za tobą tęsknił. - Harry śmieje się pod nim, a Louis uśmiecha się. - Ja też.

\- To były tylko dwa dni - odpowiada Louis.

\- Przepraszam bardzo, po dwóch miesiącach widzenia się niemal codziennie to dużo - nalega Harry, przejeżdżając ustami po jego szyi z jakiegoś powodu. To sprawia, że Louisa przechodzi dreszcz.

\- Racja, racja, w każdym razie, dopiero co wysiadłam z samolotu i umieram z głodu.

\- Wiedziałem, że lubisz mnie tylko dla moich zdolności kulinarnych.

\- I Princess. - Louis uśmiecha się niewinnie, nim klepie Harry’ego w policzek. - Teraz, bądźmy realistami, jestem tak blisko odpłynięcia.

Oprócz tego, że Harry go nie puszcza, wciąż składając na jego szyi delikatne pocałunki, sprawiając że Louis piszczy. To nie tak, że mu się to nie podoba, ale to trochę pochodzi znikąd. Czy Harry tak bardzo za nim tęsknił?

\- Haz?

\- Mam najpierw kilka pytań, Clifford miał ci dać kartkę, ale ją połknął w kawałkach. Po prostu daj mi kilka minut, abym zebrał się na odwagę.

\- Czekaj, on zjadł kartkę?! Harry…

\- Zostań moim chłopakiem?

To zamyka Louisa, który odsuwa się kawałek, aby zobaczyć jak brunet z niepokojem żuje swoją dolną wargę. Louis marszczy brwi, to zły nawyk, więc delikatnie ciągnie Harry’ego za podbródek, powstrzymując go od przygryzania, a potem staje na palcach, łącząc ich usta w miękkim pocałunku.

Technicznie ich pierwszym.

A Louis skończył, inicjując go. Cholera.

Nie może znaleźć w sobie smutku z tego powodu, kiedy jego serce puchnie, gdy Harry prawidłowo się pochyla, dłonią obejmując jego lewy policzek i oddając uśmiech.

\- Będąc szczerym. Myślałem, że już jesteśmy parą. Mam na myśli, nie byłem pewny odkąd my nie… w każdym razie. - Louis chichocze, kiedy się odsuwa. Również jest zmęczony staniem na palcach.

\- Cóż teraz jest to oficjalne - odpowiada Harry, uśmiechając się perliście. - Jeśli myślałeś, że byłem zazdrosny wcześniej, to teraz wdałeś się w huragan.

\- O Boże. - Louis jęczy. - W co ja się wpakowałem?

\- Teraz nie ma odwrotu! - Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy nagle unosi Louisa w ślubnym stylu, sprawiając, że ten żenująco piszczy, a Princess i Clifford się odwracają, odpowiednio miaucząc i warcząc, zmartwieni.

Louis nie ma czasu, by zwrócić uwagę na zwierzęta, kiedy Harry zanosi go do sypialni.

Co było głupim pomysłem, ponieważ 10 minut później, pomimo tego jak cieszył się mizianiem po twarzy i szyi pocałunkami od Harry’ego, żołądek Louisa zdecydował krzyczeć o pomoc i ponownie zeszli do kuchni.

~*~

Włączenie Zayna do ich codziennej rutyny idzie lepiej niż Louis oczekiwał, artysta szybko zakochuje się w restauracji Harry’ego i oferuje pomalowanie ścian na drugim piętrze, kiedy najwidoczniej od razu dostaje inspiracji. Harry, będąc zbyt dobrym dla własnego dobra, nalega, że powinien mu zapłacić, ale Zayn odmawia. I tak nie potrzebuje więcej pieniędzy niż już ma.

Obecność Zayna nieświadomie przyniosła nieco więcej klientów. Jakoś tydzień po powrocie Zayna, Louis dostał telefon od szczęśliwie spanikowanego Harry’ego, wyjaśniającemu mu jak liczba osób w restauracji wezbrała na siłę. Z dystansu mógł usłyszeć krzyczącego i biegającego Nialla. Louis skończył przychodząc i pomagając jako kelner. Harry był w siódmym niebie, wykończony, ale niesamowicie dumny i szczęśliwy. Louis chciał go pocałować i nigdy nie przestawać.

Gdyby tylko ta pieprzona żyrafa mogła się chociaż raz w życiu się nachylić i nie nosić obcasów. Kurwa, jest wystarczająco wysoki.

W każdym razie, tej nocy Louis wbił do domu Zayna, dziękując mu za usługę, a Zayn jedynie wzruszył ramionami, udając, że się nie troszczy, ale szatyn widział uśmieszek na jego ustach.

W rezultacie, zarówno Liam jak i Zayn pomagają w malowaniu i ponownym dekorowaniu drugiego piętra restauracji, nie do końca za darmo, ale w zamian za jedzenie, a ‘Oczarowany’ jest ich nową, ulubioną destynacją na środowe randki, jeśli to dziwne, że chodzą na randkę tam gdzie pracuje dwójka ich przyjaciół, to się tym nie przejmują.

Niall również stał się zaskakująco mocną skałą w jego życiu. Jest pierwszym przyjacielem, którego Louis zyskał od prawie dekady, jak smutne to jest… i to jest dobry i świeży dodatek do jego rutyny, iskra słońca, która sprawia, że Louis po prostu chce… być trochę bardziej otwarty ze swoimi uczuciami, pozwalając sobie na czucie i bycie szczęśliwym. Niall zawsze pisze i nie w denerwujący sposób, ale pyta się go jak się ma, jak rośnie Clifford albo dzieli się przypadkowymi faktami i anegdotkami, które przydarzyły mu się w ciągu dnia.

Jest również bardzo dobrym słuchaczem i zawsze jest gotowy na dobre śmianko. To miłe. Louis zdecydowanie go lubi.

A sam, cóż, czuje się szczęśliwą małą chmurką z Harrym, Princess i Cliffordem.

Jak szczęśliwa, mała rodzinka.

Jak dziwne to jest, co? Louis teraz częściej wychodzi i jest bardziej zmotywowany do pracy, więc może spędzić więcej czasu ze swoim chłopakiem i swoimi przyjaciółmi.

Ale może to zbyt dobre żeby było prawdą.

Pewnego dnia Harry randomowo pojawia się przed jego drzwiami. To trochę gorączkowe, Louis dopiero wstał, ma na sobie jedynie za duży sweter, który sięga mu kolan, możliwe, że ukradł go Liamowi, a jego włosy są cholernym bałaganem, kiedy otwiera drzwi, oczekuje Liama albo Zayna, którzy przyszli zrobić mu śniadania, ponieważ tak, to rzecz, którą czasami robią, ta dwójka naprawdę czasami uważa Louisa za swoje dziecko, jedynie po to, by zobaczyć Harry’ego trzymającego Princess w swoim koszyku i torbą pełną tego co jak Louis zgaduje jest rzeczami dla kotów, w drugiej dłoni. Harry wygląda na gotowego, aby coś powiedzieć, ale potem zatrzymuje się, aby obczaić Louisa, a szatyn zazwyczaj byłby trochę zażenowany, ale obecnie jest zbyt zmęczony, więc jedynie przechyla głowę na bok, kiedy Harry wydaje się zawiesić.

Cóż, Póki Princess nie miauknie głośno, kiedy jej niebieskie oczy rozpoznają Louisa.

\- Och! Racja - mamrocze Harry. - Przepraszam, że ci przeszkadzam…

\- Nie przeszkadzasz - odpowiada od razu Louis. - Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś.

\- Ja po prostu… muszę cię poprosić o dużą przysługę na ostatnią chwilę. Mógłbyś się zająć Princess przez tydzień?

Louis mruga, powstrzymując się od natychmiastowego skinięcia głową. Potrzebuje trochę kontekstu.

\- Nagła sprawa rodzinna - na to Louis, od razu się ożywa, bardziej rozbudzony. Usłyszał ‘rodzinna’. Rodzina jest ważna. - I muszę jechać za jakieś 30 minut, jeśli chcę tam być jak najszybciej to możliwe, a Niall jest na rodzinnej wycieczce, więc jesteś moją jedyną opcją, przepraszam, że to na ciebie zrzucam.

\- Jest dobrze - zapewnia go Louis, kiedy sięga po klatkę Princess, chwiejąc się lekko, kiedy Harry ją puszcza, a szatyn nie był przygotowany jak ciężkie to tak właściwie jest i ‘cholera, dlaczego to jest takie ciężkie, skoro Princess wydaje się być taka lekka w jego ramionach?’. - Ale naprawdę nie możesz jej zabrać ze sobą?

Harry kręci głową, kiedy wchodzi do środka.

\- To dwie godziny drogi, a ona jest niespokojna po 30 minutach w pociągu albo cóż w samochodzie. Wolałbym zostawić ją gdzieś gdzie wiem, że będzie zrelaksowana.

\- To ma sens… - Louis zamyka drzwi, a potem idzie do salonu. Harry podąża za nim, chociaż powinien się spieszyć? Clifford jakimś cudem wciąż śpi w swoim miejscu obok kominka, więc kładzie klatkę na kanapie, a potem ją otwiera. Princess prawie od razu wychodzi i biegnie w jego kierunku, kuląc się tak szybko jak znajduje się na kolanach Louisa.

Harry uśmiecha się delikatnie w miejscu, w którym stoi.

\- Łatwo ją usatysfakcjonować, jest bardzo niezależna - informuje. - Napiszę do ciebie w tygodniu lub jakkolwiek długo to zajmie, czym masz ją karmić poza kocią karmą, którą przyniosłem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nic do gotowania.

\- Nie, nie martw się. Głównie owoce, które kocha. - Harry śmieje się. - Jeszcze raz dziękuję, misiu.

Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale delikatny rumieniec pojawia się na jego policzkach, na to urocze przezwisko. - Nie słodź tak - odpowiada. Brzmi dziwnie spokojnie jak na kogoś, komu rzucono opiekę nad kotem przez tydzień lub więcej.

Co oznacza, że będzie musiał wyprowadzić Princess jak i Clifforda w tym samym czasie w niedalekiej przyszłości.

Boże, jak to się udało Harry’emu kilka tygodni temu? Nawet jeśli przez dwa dni?

Będzie martwił się o to później.

\- Dobrze, naprawdę muszę się pospieszyć. - Harry wygląda na zakłopotanego i ponurego. Louis może sobie jedynie wyobrażać jaka to pilna sytuacja.

Louisowi udaje się sięgnąć do niego, sprawiając, by ten nachylił się wystarczająco, by mógł złożyć soczystego buziaka na jego wargach, a następnie na policzku. - Trzymaj się, tak? Jeśli będziesz potrzebował kogoś do rozmowy to dzwoń.

Wyższy chłopak uśmiecha się delikatnie, chociaż Louis może dostrzec łzy błyszczące w jego oczach. - Dziękuję, będę za tobą tęsknił.

Louis nie odpowiada, akceptuje jednak objęcie Harry’ego, nie mówi także ani słowa, kiedy Harry się odsuwa, pozostawiając mokrą plamę na jego prawym ramieniu.

~*~

Nie jest trudno zrozumieć, że nagła sytuacja rodzinna obejmuje śmierć bliskiej osoby, a ciągły strumień stresu i smutnych wiadomości od Harry’ego, jedynie potwierdza przypuszczenia Louisa.

Cóż.

Dostanie jednej wiadomość od pijanego Harry’ego, praktycznie mówi mu, że pogrzeb był zbyt emocjonalny i okropieństwo też miało w tym udział.

Louis jest na spacerze z Princess i Cliffordem, kiedy dostaje tą wiadomość i musi usiąść na ławce, by odpowiedzieć.

Kiedy Clifford zaczyna bawić się spadłym liściem na ziemi, Princess za to zdaje się rozumieć, że stało się coś złego i siada obok Louisa, z łapą na jego ramieniu i oczami skupionymi na ekranie jego telefonu, jakby mogła go przeczytać lub zrozumieć. Nie może, zgaduje Louis, jest po prostu zaintrygowana światłem i kolorami pochodzącymi z telefonu, ale również może wyczuć jego własne zmartwienie i smutek.

To dlatego przez jakiś czas bał się kotów, zawsze wydają się wiedzieć więcej niż ty.

Uśmiecha się do niej delikatnie, nim głaszcze jej łepek. Zarabia miauknięcie w odpowiedzi.

\- Wiesz… ja też straciłem tatę. - Mruczy zaciekawiona, a on głaszcze jej podbródek. To terapeutyczne, kiedy wraca do niemiłych spojrzeń. - Myślałem, że to mnie nie ruszy… zostawił mnie, kiedy miałem 3 lata, więc dlaczego powinienem czuć się źle? A potem kiedy rzadko przychodził, krzyczał na mnie i na mamę, ale głównie mnie, kiedy mama nie patrzyła… - wzdycha. - Nie powinienem niczego czuć, jednak byłem taki… pusty i smutny, gdy się dowiedziałem.

Ponownie miauczy, ciszej i delikatniej, w tym samym czasie Clifford staje się znudzony liściem, którym się bawił i zaczyna wskakiwać na nogę Louis. Szatyn śmieje się i klepie swoje udo, Clifford od razu kładzie tam swoją dłoń.

\- Wtedy to było dziwne, słyszenie tych wszystkich historii podczas pogrzebu o tym jakim był honorowym mężczyzną, kiedy w moich oczach zawsze był potworem. Prawie było mi go żal. Byłem sonfliktoeany przez cały czas i stałem cicho, nawet jeśli moja mama płakała. Ja załamałem się później, kiedy poszedłem do łóżka. - Tym razem dostaje odpowiedź w postaci zaciekawionego miauknięcia i niskiego jęku. Louis głaszcze głowy obydwu zwierząt, chichocząc lekko. - Nawet nie mogę sobie wyobrazić co Harry teraz czuje.

Teprapeutyczne, takie to jest.

~*~

Tydzień mija i czasami Louis albo Zayn wychodzą razem z nim. Tym razem jest to Niall, który świeżo wrócił ze swojej wycieczki, szczęśliwie trzyma Princess w swoich ramionach, kiedy idą wokół stawu. To głównie dla bezpieczeństwa, gdyż kot ma tendencję do zabawy w wodzie i łapania ryb, kiedy tylko znajdzie się w pobliżu.

\- Jak się masz? - Pyta Niall w pewnym momencie.

Louis marszczy brwi, zmieszany.

\- No wiesz, z tym że Harry’ego nie ma, a twoim najlepsi przyjaciele się wczoraj zaręczyli, w twojej głowie musi być masa emocji.

\- Och. - Louis mruga, przypominając sobie wydarzenie, które miało miejsce wczoraj. - Tak.

Trochę czuje się źle z tym brakiem entuzjazmu dla swoich przyjaciół, ale czuje się nieco odrętwiały odkąd Harry wyjechał, ten cały bałagan otworzył stare rany, z którymi nie do końca sam sobie potrafi poradzić, ale nie może również powiedzieć Zaynowi czy Liamowi, aby się zamknęli ze swoich szczęściem, więc skupia się na tym, by żałoba go nie pochłonęła.

Sposób w jaki jego przyjaciele się zaręczyli powinien być perfekcyjnym rozproszeniem, ale… Harry.

Po prostu czuje się bezsilny, mówiąc swojemu chłopakowi, że wszystko jest w porządku poprzez ekran, pomimo że Harry nalega, iż nie powinien się za bardzo martwić, a skupić na szczęśliwych rzeczach. Rzecz w tym, że Louis wczuwa się w innym, może jest zbyt empatyczny, ale jeśli ktokolwiek wokół czuje się źle, on musi sprawić żeby poczuli się lepiej dla poprawy swojego własnego humoru.

Teraz do brzmi samolubnie.

\- Aż tak się nie znamy - skarży się Niall, lekko wzruszając ramionami. - Ale wiem, że nie chcesz przeszkadzać Zaynowi czy Liamowi swoimi przemyśleniami, więc wiedz, że ja jestem tutaj, gdybyś potrzebował z kimś porozmawiać, tak?

Louis uśmiecha się na to.

\- Poza tym, to musi być męczące, kiedy możesz porozmawiać tylko z kotem lub psem, którzy ci nie odpowiedzą.

Na to Louis wybucha śmiechem.

\- Sprawiasz, że brzmię na szalonego. Ale… ale wiedz, że uważam cię za przyjaciela - mówi prosto szatyn. - Po prostu, jesteś prawdziwy, mam bałagan w głowie, nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić.

\- Mam na myśli, uczucia nie zawsze mają sens, prawda.

\- Tak sądzę.

Cisza.

Nie jest niezręcznie, nawet komfortowo, ale Louisa świerzbi, by coś powiedzieć, by zapytać o Harry’ego albo o cokolwiek, ponieważ wciąż musi się wiele o nim nauczyć, a nie wie nawet jak on i Niall się poznali, ale nie chce go tym kłopotać, wyjdzie na głośnego albo jakby mógł rozmawiać tylko o Harrym, ponieważ kurwa, to obsesyjne.

\- Jest szczęśliwy, tak dziwnie jak to teraz brzmi - mówi nagle Niall.

\- Uch?

\- Harry, mam na myśli. Restauracja idzie ostatnio dobrze, nawet jeśli udawał przez długi czas, że brak klientów go nie martwi, w końcu nie rozmawia jedynie ze swoim kotem, jak udało mu się zdobyć wspaniałego chłopaka. - Louis rumieni się na to. - Jego tata był chory od jakiegoś czasu, był na to przygotowany, może jednak nie tak szybko. Przedtem nie był w całkiem złym miejscu, ale bardzo się martwiłem. Teraz już nie, nawet odkąd otworzył ‘Oczarowanego’ i cóż, zaadoptował Princess z pobliskiego schroniska. - Niall uśmiecha się. - Ty do tego też dołączyłeś.

\- Wiele nie zrobiłem…

\- Nie mówię, że tak, nie przypisuję tobie wszystkich zasług. - Niall trochę żartuje.

\- Auć. - Louis wydyma wargi, ale naprawdę go nie zabolało.

\- Po prostu… wszystko będzie dobrze, wiesz - mówi Irlandczyk ze swoich słonecznym uśmiechem. - Nie zamartwiaj swojej malutkiej główki, maluchu.

I tak to jakoś działa.

\- Jesteśmy tego samego wzrostu.

\- Wmawiaj to sobie dalej, Lou.

\- Jesteśmy! - Protestuje Louis, nie tak subtelnie, stając prościej. Niall dostrzega to i prycha, również stojąc prosto przez szatynem, który jest niższy o centymetr lub dwa.

\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

Wyczuwając zabawną atmosferę uszy Princess się unoszą, a Clifford odwraca się, aby zobaczyć scenę. Louis patrzy na kota w ramionach Nialla z uśmiechem i jakoś mężczyzna wydaje się to rozumieć i przełyka.

\- Princess, atakuj.

\- Nie robi tego, oczywiście, że tego nie robi, nie jest pieprzonym Pokemonem, ale zaczyna miauczeć, a potem wierci się w ramionach Nialla, sprawiając, że ten ją puszcza, więc znajduje się teraz na plecach Clifforda.

Zostaje tam, kiedy dwójka mężczyzn patrzy dziwnie na zwierzęta.

\- Więc to tak wyglądacie ty i Harry podczas przytulania, kiedy mówisz, że jesteś dużą łyżeczką.

\- Przestań mnie porównywać do pieprzonego kota!

Louis cofa to, nienawidzi Nialla, nie jest przyjacielem.


	5. Rozdział 5

Harry ponownie się pojawia w jego progu kilka dni później, z uprzężą Princess w swojej dłoni i małym uśmiechem na twarzy. Louis nie kwestionuje tego i bez słów całuje go, a potem przygotowuje ich zwierzęta na ich zwyczajowy spacer, jakby nic się nie stało.

To jest tym co Harry wydaje się chce zrobić. Udawać, że nic się nie stało, przynajmniej teraz.

Wszystko jest spokojne, a w powietrzu robi się gorąco. Lato jest praktycznie przy ich drzwiach, a Harry jest jedynie w t-shircie, kiedy Louis wciąż ma jedną ze swoich ulubionych bluz. Trzymają się za dłonie, kiedy powoli idą ze swoimi zwierzętami, które wydają się tak dziwnie zrelaksowane jak wszystko wokół nich.

Park jest pusty, ptaki są ciche, samochody są daleko.

To nie wydaje się być prawdziwym życiem.

Nie rozmawiają wiele, a Louis wie, że nie powinien naciskać na Harry’ego, aby mówił, jeśli tego nie czuje. Ściska dłoń bruneta za każdym razem, kiedy dostrzega,że jego wzrok gubi się w oddali. Harry zawsze reaguje z małym uśmiechem, a potem całuje jego knykcie.

Spacer jest krótszy niż zwyczaj i w ciągu chwili są z powrotem w domu Louisa, a Harry wciąż nie powiedział ani słowa. Wypuszczają Clifforda i Princess, a oni odbiegają, pazury wydają swoją własną melodię na drewnianej podłodze. Harry chichocze nieco, patrząc na nie, nim powoli odwraca się z powrotem do Louisa.

\- Hej - mówi delikatnie Louis, kiedy zamyka drzwi. To pierwsze słowa, które do siebie wypowiedzieli od półtora tygodnia. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Szczerze to nie - przyznaje Harry, a Louis kiwa głową, po prostu podchodząc do niego, aby go trzymać. To dobra zmiana tempa, myśli cicho. Póki co widział jedynie jak Harry przyklejał uśmiech na swoją twarz, nawet kiedy czuł się niekomfortowo albo być smutny, a Louis martwił się, że takie udawanie, kiedyś go zeżre. Oczywiście to nie oznacza, że podoba mu się widok Harry’ego w bólu, ale każdy potrzebuje dobrego wypłakania.

\- Będzie dobrze. To zajmie trochę czasu, ale wiesz, z odpowiednimi ludźmi wokół ciebie, proces żałoby nie będzie taki trudny jak ci się teraz wydaje. - Louis delikatnie łapie twarz Harry’ego w swoje dłonie. - Zaufaj mi.

Harry śmieje się mokro, łącząc razem ich czoła. - Dlaczego na ciebie zasługuję?

\- Jesteś sobą - stwierdza pewnie Louis, odpychając ten mały głosik w jego głowie mówiący, że nie jest wyjątkowy, Harry nie powinien go stawiać na piedestale. - To bardziej niż wystarczające.

Harry nie odpowiada, jedynie wystawia wargi.

Idą do Louisa, ich, naprawdę, sypialni i przytulają się tak przez resztę wieczora, nawet jeśli Princess i Clifford później również do nich przychodzą, kiedy słońce zachodzi.

~*~

Louis idzie dalej, jak to mówią i rzeczy powoli wracają do normalności. To zawsze było dziwne dla Louisa. Coś zmieniającego życie, a po kilku dniach po prostu… idziesz dalej, ponieważ nic innego nie możesz zrobić.

\- Jesteśmy parą od prawie pięciu miesięcy, a ty nigdy nie widziałeś mojego mieszkania - mówi pewnego dnia Harry, kiedy przechodzą przez park. Louis zastanawia się jakim cudem zawsze tu kończą.

Wciąż jest słonecznie i jasno, mimo tego, że jest pora obiadu.

Lato jest w pełni.

\- Och, faktycznie - uświadamia sobie Louis.

\- Mieszkam obok parku, możemy zjeść obiad u mnie? Mogę ugotować też coś dla Clifforda.

Louis po prostu kiwa głową zaciekawiony.

Mieszkanie Harry’ego jest małe, ale ładne. Miejsce jest pomalowane na białe i jasne kolory, które ze sobą kontrastują, kuchnia i salon są połączone. Louis od razu siada na jednym z dwóch krzeseł przy wyspie kuchennej, kiedy Harry przygotowuje jedzenie.

Louis chichocze, kiedy Princess znajduje swoje miejsce na jego kolanach tak szybko jak siada, drapiąc jego uda, nim zwija się w kulkę. To wydaje się być zbyt znajome, kiedy kończy całkowicie nią oczarowany.

Kiedy szatyn ma swoją małą, kocią imprezę, Harry zakopuje się w kuchni, próbując nie uciekać wzrokiem na tę dwójkę… i nie deptać Clifforda, który podąża za każdym jego krokiem. Chodzi wokół, zbierając składniki, najpierw biorąc cebulę.

\- Princess - wola delikatnie.

Louis nim może nawet to przemyśleć, unosi wzrok z małym. - Tak? - wydobywającym się z jego ust. Kiedy spotyka rozszerzone oczy Harry’ego nagle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co właśnie zrobił i rumieni się wściekle, kiedy Princess, kot, wskakuje na ladę, aby powąchać cebulę, potem wraca na kolana Louisa, ale patrzy teraz na swojego właściciela, rozumiejąc że Harry gotuje.

\- Umm… - zaczyna Harry, jego policzki również są czerwone. - Porozmawiamy o tym co właśnie się stało czy…?

Louis śmieje się nerwowo, rozpraszając się poprzez głaskanie głowy Princess. - To nic takiego - stwierdza. - Po prostu się zmieszałem.

\- Racja… - odpowiada Harry, kiedy bierze marchewkę, dając ją kotu do powąchania, ale również pozwalając sobie przybliżyć się do Louisa. - Nie za bardzo lubię kłamczuchów, maluszku.

Louis mruga, kiedy Harry odsuwa się ze słodkim uśmiechem na swojej twarzy, wracając do gotowania.

Cóż, to było dziwne.

Później Louis cały czas się kręci, kiedy jedzą, próbując ignorować nie tak subtelne wpatrywanie się Harry’ego. Brunet jest cały uśmiechnięty, mówiąc przypadkowo ‘Princess’, nawet jeśli kotki nie ma w pomieszczeniu, mając nadzieję, że Louis zareaguje tak jak parę chwil temu. Oprócz tego, że szatyn teraz tego oczekuje i jedynie wpatruje się w Harry’ego.

Kiedy skończyli jeść i posprzątali, Louis znajduje się przyszpilony do wyspy kuchennej, chichocząc, kiedy Harry składa pocałunki na jego twarzy.

\- No dalej, Princess - mamrocze wyższy, kiedy podchodzi do ust Louisa, wystawiając je, nim mógłby dostać odpowiedź.

\- Przestań mnie tak nazywać, Harry, to dziwne, to imię twojego kota. - Jakimś cudem Louisowi udaje się zajęczeć, chociaż nie próbuje odsunąć się od Harry’ego, jego ramiona zabawnie otaczają talię chłopaka.

\- Ale to ci się podoba - mruczy Harry, rozbawienie i zadowolenie jest słyszalne w jego głosie, kiedy Louis jedynie rumieni się w odpowiedzi. - I to pasuje do ciebie, jesteś moją słodką, drugą Princess.

I oczywiście właśnie w tym momencie głośne miauknięcie roznosi się po mieszkaniu, a zanim od razu szczeknięcie, a potem jest mieszanina dźwięków, jakby zwierzęta prowadziły ze sobą rozmowę. Louis i Harry na chwilę zamierają, nim wymuszenie się śmieją.

\- Sądzę… - zaczyna Louis, patrząc na ciemność biorącą górę nad miastem za oknem. - że powinienem iść, nim będzie za późno.

Nie porusza się jednak i mruczy, kiedy Harry się nachyla, głaszcząc jego policzek, obydwoje są całkowicie niepomni kakofonii jaką wydają ich zwierzęta.

\- Albo… - szepcze Harry. - Możesz zostać na noc.

Louis delikatnie unosi głowę, aby spotkać wzrok Harry’ego. Intensywność w nich jest wystarczająca, aby powiedzieć wszystko co potrzebuje na temat oferty, to było zaplanowane.

\- Tak? - Odpowiada, głosem tak samo niskim z nutką uśmiechu.

\- Tak.

~*~

\- Masz bluzę z kotem?! - Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale piszczy, kiedy Harry pokazuje mu swoją kolekcję swetrów, które może pożyczyć na noc. - Teraz jest moja, śpię w niej - decyduje, biorąc szarą bluzę.

\- Naprawdę sprawiasz, że trudno mi do ciebie nie mówić ‘Princess’ lub kotku - mamrocze Harry, ale Louis nie zwraca na niego zbytniej uwagi, kiedy ściąga swój obecny sweter i ubiera ten koci, od razu naciągając kaptur. Jest za duża, a kocie uszy trochę opadają, leżąc po bokach, ale wciąż jest słodka. Louis nie może siebie zobaczyć, ale wie, że jest słodki.

\- Zaczynam myśleć, że jesteś futrzakiem - drażni się Louis, kiedy zakłada kocie pazury, a potem miauczy w stronę Harry’ego. - Ale to cię nakręca.

Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny to prawdopodobnie umarłby z zażenowania. Liam czy Zayn nigdy nie przestaliby się z niego śmiać.

A tak, Harry jedynie prycha i przewraca oczami, ukazując dołeczek w policzku. - Czy nie jesteś najsłodszy - chichocze, podchodząc do Louisa, który otwiera swoje ramiona, a potem śmieje się z całego serca, kiedy jego chłopak z łatwością go podnosi.

Louis obejmuje go nogami w talii, kiedy ich usta się spotykają. Jak wszystkie ich pocałunki to zaczyna się powoli i słodko, póki dłonie bruneta nie zaczynają być… ruchliwe. Chociaż jedno ramię bezpiecznie obejmuje talię Louisa, aby nie upadł, to druga dłoń pociera jego tyłek, plecy, a potem kark, sprawiając że szatyn rozpływa się pod wpływem doznań, ponownie czując ogień wewnątrz siebie i nagle potrzebuje więcej.

Nie musi jednak pytać, ponieważ czuje, że Harry podchodzi do łóżka i jego plecy szybko aczkolwiek delikatnie stykają się z powierzchnią materaca, a brunet znajduje się nad nim.

\- Słodki, słodki, słodki, słodki - skanduje Harry, a Louis przewraca oczami, sięgając do twarzy bruneta.

\- Mówi ten z dołeczkami i loczkami - mamrocze Louis, kiedy udaje mu się pocałować dołeczek Harry’ego, sprawiając że ten uśmiecha się jeszcze bardziej. - Cóż, niedługo to naprawdę będą loki. - Tak, wciąż żałuje, że Harry ściął swoje włosy trochę przed ich poznaniem i teraz zajmie wieczność zanim loki powrócą. Chce bawić się włosami bruneta.

\- Więc…

\- Więc.

Patrzą na siebie przez chwilę, aby wrócić po chwili na ziemię i zdać sobie sprawę z tego co zamierzali zrobić. Louis zaczyna się rumienić, a Harry opuszcza wzrok, aby zobaczyć swoje dłonie na materiale bluzy, jego palce delikatnie pocierają skórę pod nią.

\- Czy to w porządku? - Pyta delikatnie Harry. - Jesteśmy po tej samej stronie?

\- Tak… no dalej.

Louis chichocze, kiedy Harry przejeżdża nosem po jego szyi, jego dłonie pocierają teraz jego boki prawie go łaskocząc. To takie inne od tych razów, kiedy spał z kimś innym. Wtedy było szybko, intensywnie, ale i krótko, a z Harrym, tutaj wciąż jest pożądanie, ale tempo jest umiarkowane, spokojna atmosfera przewyższa wszystko. Z Harrym jest… delikatnie, kochanie i Louis nie może stać się bardziej gorący bez względu na to, że zazwyczaj kocha szorstki seks.

\- Lou… - mamrocze Harry, jego oddech jakoś uderza w wyeksponowane obojczyki szatyna.

Louisa przechodzi dreszcz. - Tak?

\- Dziękuję. - Louis mruga, nieco zmieszany. Za co Harry mu dziękuje? - Za to, że jesteś tutaj kiedy najbardziej kogoś potrzebowałem, po prostu chciałem ci ponownie pokazać jak wdzięczny jestem.

\- Dla… Haz, nie musisz - ale oczywiście Louis nie kończy swojego zdania, ponieważ Harry mu przerywa, przejeżdżając dłonią pod jego bluzą, jego palce od razu znajdują sutki. Louis jęczy lekko, kiedy przechodzi go dreszcz, obydwiema dłońmi zatyka sobie usta, kiedy może poczuć jak się czerwieni.

Harry chichocze nad nim. - Wrażliwe. Powinienem zgadnąć.

Louis patrzy na niego. - Wziąłeś mnie z zaskoczenia!

\- Najwidoczniej robię to często, princess.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, okej Louis trochę prycha, szatyn łapie naszyjnik Harry’ego, który zwisa teraz nad jego twarzą, zmuszając go do pochylenia się i ich usta ponownie się łączą. 

Tym razem jest to szybkie i niedbałe teraz, gdy wiedzą już dokąd to prowadzi, język Harry’ego od razu się w nim zagłębia, sprawiając że palce Louis się kurczą. Dłoń bruneta ponownie znajduje drogę do jego sutków, pozostawiając gęsią skórkę.

Czuje jak Harry uśmiecha się przy nim, kiedy ponownie żałośnie jęczy, zarówno próbując uwolnić się od dłoni bruneta jak i wypychając swoje biodra, szukając jakiegokolwiek tarcia. Jego penis stał się podekscytowany w międzyczasie, dobra?

\- Cierpliwości - szepcze Harry. - Chcę cię prawidłowo zobaczyć i tak bardzo jak mnie to zabija, ponieważ wyglądasz teraz zachwycająco, to zdejmiemy teraz tą bluzę, tak?

\- Cóż, za gentleman, że tak pytasz - odpowiada Louis, chociaż nie myśląc o tym ściąga bluzę, a potem ją odrzuca. - Trochę zniszczyłeś nastrój, w którym zmierzaliśmy.

\- Tak? - Zastanawia się Harry, a potem prostuje się i łapie krocze Louisa, sprawiając że ten piszczy, a potem jęczy, gdy zaczyna go pocierać. - Wciąż jesteś całkiem szczęśliwy.

\- Zamknij się, ty też - mówi Louis, jego głos trochę się trzęsie. Patrzy jak Harry przełyka i nic nie może na to poradzić, ale liże swoje wargi, czego brunet oczywiście nie przegapia. - Chcesz…

\- Innym razem. Teraz chcę mieć swoje ręce na tobie - przerywa mu Harry, kładąc Louisa prawidłowo z małym ‘uff’, uciekającym z jego warg.

Zgodnie z jego słowami Harry utrzymuje dłoń na kroczu Louisa, a drugą dłonią wciąż bawi się jego sutkami. Louis jest tym zainteresowany, wydychając jęk, gdy czuje wargi Harry’ego na swojej szyi.

\- No dalej, ściągaj, ściągaj - słyszy jak mamrocze Harry, gdy jego wielka dłoń wydaje się mieć problem z odpięciem jeansów szatyna. To sprawia, że Louis delikatnie chichocze, gdy mu pomaga. Ma zrobić kolejną uwagę, kiedy zaczyna ściągać z siebie spodnie, ale nie dane mu jest, kiedy Harry nie marnuje czasu i wślizguje dłoń do jego majtek, dłonią łapiąc jego długość.

Louis syczy na uczucie zimnych pierścionków Harry’ego i jego ciepłej dłoni na jego penisie oraz czuje jak brunet nad nim zamiera i widzi jego otwarte usta, najprawdopodobniej chce przeprosić, ale Louis kręci głową i całuje go, nim może cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Pocałunek jest powolny, ale głęboki, język Harry’ego porusza ten Louisa w rytmie, w którym jego ręka zadowala mniejszego. Jednym szybkim ruchem Harry ściąga szatynowi bokserki, a Louis wzdryga się lekko, kiedy zimne powietrze dociera do jego miejsc intymnych.

\- Harry, Hazzy, Haz, proszę… - mruczy Harry, jego usta wędrują w dół szyi szatyna, zajmując się malinkami. - Ściągnij też swoje bokserki.

\- Nie, pozwól mi najpierw zająć się tobą - nalega brunet, butelka lubrykantu magicznie znajduje się w jego dłoni. Czy Louis był tak wyrwany, że tego nie zauważył?

\- Ale…

\- Ciii, kochanie.

Louis prycha, ponieważ zdrobnienie sprawia, że brakuje mu słów i nie wie jak prawidłowo zaprotestować, ponieważ nie chce po prostu tak leżeć i pozwolić na to, by Harry wykonywał całą robotę, ale potem przełyka, kiedy chłodne palce docierają do jego wnętrza. Wślizgują się z łatwością, a Louis wzdryga się na to uczucie.

\- O Boże, o Boże… - jęczy Louis, kiedy Harry z łatwością wślizguje drugiego palca i znajome rozciąganie w połączenie z nieznajomymi długimi palcami sprawiają, że jego myśli dryfują.

\- Możesz do mnie mówić Harry, wiesz.

\- Och, pieprzyć to.

Louis widzi jak ten przygryza swoje wargi , nim może odpowiedzieć coś równie głupiego jak ‘Raczej wolałbym pieprzyć ciebie’ i spuszcza wzrok na dziurkę Louisa, jego brwi są zmarszczone w koncentracji. Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale chichocze i puka Harry’ego w czoło, nim łapie jego policzki i ponownie go całuje.

Brunet prawie upada przez tą nagłą akcję, jego klatka piersiowa ociera się o penisa Louisa i sprawia, że szatyn jęczy głośniej, jego nogi się rozwierają, a potem obejmuje nimi talię Harry’ego, by utrzymać go tam. Z tej pozycji, kręci biodrami, spotykając palce Harry’ego i próbując uzyskać trochę tarcia. Harry zauważa to jednak i odsuwa się trochę, uśmiechając się głupawo, kiedy Louis ponownie jęczy, jego ramiona obejmują barki bruneta i trzyma go tak ciasno jak to tylko możliwe.

Harry kładzie dłoń na talii Louisa, delikatnie trzymając go na dole.

Tylko jedną ręką. Louis… nawet nie próbuje o tym myśleć. Boże, myśli o rzeczach, które Harry z łatwością mógłby z nim zrobić, ale jest delikatny, och, taki delikatny, a Louis jest bezczynny po jednym dotyku lub jednym spojrzeniu.

Naprawdę przepadł dla Harry’ego.

Głośny jęk wydobywa się z jego ust, kiedy Harry w końcu pociera palcem jego prostatę. To wydaje się rozpalić ogień w oczach Harry’ego, kiedy patrzy na niego z zaskoczeniem, nim uśmiecha się, cmokając Louisa w usta i kontynuują swoją misję, cały czas dotykając to słodkie miejsce.

\- O Boże, o Boże, ja zaraz… - jęczy Louis, chcąc powiedzieć Harry’emu, by przestał, ponieważ nie chce jeszcze dojść, ale potem słyszy trzask, który zaskakuje bruneta tak bardzo, że w jakiś sposób traci równowagę, efektywnie upadając na Louisa i przyszpilając go do łóżka.

Mają się z tego zaśmiać i wrócić do roboty, palce Harry’ego wciąż się ostrożnie poruszają, próbując wznowić rytm i znaleźć ponownie prostatę szatyna, gdy leniwie się całują, ale potem następuje kolejny trzask, a potem głośne szczeknięcie.

Wtedy się rozdzielają, aby spojrzeć na drzwi od sypialni gdzie stoi Clifford, z jakiegoś powodu warcząc na Harry’ego.

Oświecenie przechodzi przez twarz bruneta, kiedy Louis obejmuje się kocem, zażenowany swoim własnym zwierzęciem.

\- o Boże, usłyszał cię i pomyślał, że ktoś cię zranił - jęczy Harry, a jedyną reakcją Louisa jest jeszcze większy rumieniec.

Co za sposób, by zepsuć nastrój. Szybko spogląda pod pościel i tak, jest miękki. Najprawdopodobniej to samo u Harry’ego. Chociaż brunet wciąż nie pozbył się swoich jeansów.

Musi mu być niekomfortowo, myśli szatyn.

\- Clifford! - Jęczy Louis, karcąc psa, który podbiega do boku łóżka. - Zły pies, złamałeś drzwi! Harry’ego drzwi!

Cilfford skamle nieco, liżąc dłonie Louisa, jakby szukał przebaczeni i szczerze Louis nie ma serca być wściekłym, tylko jedynie trochę sfrustrowanym. W końca chciał go tylko chronić i w pewien sposób to trochę zapewniające, że Clifford wie jak przebić przysłowiowe ściany, aby go uratować, gdyby coś mu się stało.

Ale wciąż.

Kiedy Clifford się ułożył, Harry ponownie kładzie się obok Louisa, nawet nie próbując zabrać kawałka koca, który szatyn tak mocno trzyma.

\- Cóż, nie możemy się teraz pieprzyć - mówi Louis, sprawiając że brunet wybucha trochę zbyt głośnym śmiechem jak na środek nocy.

\- Ech, mamy cały czas świata, prawda? - Chichocze Harry po tym jak całuje Louisa w czoło, a szatyn niechętnie kiwa głową.

To nie tak, że idą ze swoim związkiem powoli od samego początku.

Ale tak, zgaduje, że mają cały czas świata.

Lecz potem… to się powtarza. Czy to w mieszkaniu Harry’ego czy w domu Louisa, jeśli to nie Princess, która nagle chce być w pokoju, kiedy brunet ma w niego wejść, tylko po to, by się wycofać, małe gówno. To Clifford, który czuje nagłą potrzebę głośnego szczekania i prawie rozwala drzwi od sypialni Louisa tak jak zrobił to z tymi u Harry’ego.

Za. Każdym. Razem.

I słuchajcie, Louis kocha delikatny seks, który mieli, wielbienie swojego ciała i dzielenie blowjobów, ale najdalej gdzie doszli to Harry robiący mu palcówkę aż widział gwiazdy, a nawet wtedy nie miał czasu, aby zebrać myśli, nim usłyszeli drapanie podłogi i miauczenie… to jest bardziej niż wspaniałe oczywiście, ale nadal potrzebuje prawdziwego pieprzenia.

\- Czekaj, dlaczego znowu mi dajesz Cliffa na weekend? - Pyta Zayn, chociaż nie wydaje się mieć nic przeciwko labradoodle na swoich kolanach.

Clifford wciąż nie rozumie, że nie jest mały.

\- Potrzebuję domu dla siebie, więc mnie i Harry’ego nie będzie nic rozpraszać, ufam ci z Cliffordem.

\- Chcesz aby Harry cię pieprzył - oznajmia Zayn.

A Louis nawet nie próbuje temu zaprzeczyć. - Tak, głównie. To niemożliwe z naszą dwójką zwierząt, przyrzekam, że są jak dzieci.

\- Och, już myślicie o dzieciach? - Drażni się jego najlepszy przyjaciel, sprawiając że Louis się rumieni. - Naprawdę musi się wam powodzić.

\- Cóż - kaszle Louis, kiedy jego głos łamie się pod zażenowaniem. - Tak. Tak jest - jego głos łagodnieje, a Zayn uśmiecha się czule do niego.

\- Cieszę się z twojego powodu, kolego.

\- Tak samo ja… - szepcze Louis do siebie. - Więc, planowanie ślubu?

To Zayna kolej na delikatny ton.


	6. Rozdział 6

Najwidoczniej, poproszenie, aby Harry przyszedł i go pieprzył byłoby dziwne. Nigdy nie byli bezpośredni w sprawach seksualnych i to nie tak, że są z tym nieśmiali, ale to po prostu się zdarza, bez względu na to jak to brzmi i jest możliwość, że do końca tygodnia nic nie zrobią.

Chociaż, sądząc po reakcji Harry’ego, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że dom jest pusty, Louis może wyrzucić to zmartwienie przez okno. Oprócz tego, że Harry naprawdę próbuje sprawiać wrażenie, jakby nie myślał o czymś niegrzecznym, kiedy przybliża do siebie Louisa, sprawiając że szatyn praktycznie siedzi mu na kolanach.

Film, który leci w tle zostaje natychmiastowo zapomniany.

\- Taki samotny, co? - Pyta Harry z drażniącym uśmiechem. Louis pociąga to dalej.

\- Bardzo samotny.

Jest jednak mały problem w planie Louisa, widzicie, Harry ostatnio zdecydował, że ‘Oczarowany’ będzie otwarty również w soboty i nawet jeśli nie miał gotować tego dnia, to restauracja była przepełniona zbyt dużą ilością klientów podczas pory obiadowej i musieli wyjątkowo otworzyć drugie piętro. Więc Harry i Louis pojechali tam pomóc do czasu zamknięcia, ratując zestresowanego Nialla i załogę, szczerze mówiąc, Louis praktycznie tam pracuje na część etatu, gdyby Harry nie był jego chłopakiem to żądałby zapłaty.

W każdym razem, są odseparowani, zbyt zmęczeni, by spotkać się poza któregoś domemu, a Louis znowu zaprosił Harry’ego do siebie następnego dnia.

Co ma miejsce teraz. Oryginalnie usadowili się na kanapie, aby oglądać film aż Harry dostrzegł dziwną ciszę, która panowała w całym domu.

\- Zaplanowałeś to, prawda? - Pyta ponownie Harry. - Pozbycie się dzieci, abyśmy mogli się zabawić?

\- Harry to dziwne - ostrzega Louis. - Pamiętasz o zbytnim spieszeniu się? Dzieci, naprawdę? - Śmeje się.

\- Hej, to narzekałeś jak wleczemy się ze wszystkim innym.

\- Tak, mówiąc o tym, twój penis jest szczęśliwy, gdy na nim siedzi.

\- Kręcisz i wiercisz na nim swoim tyłkiem, to nie tak, że mogę cokolwiek z tym zrobić - odpowiada Harry. - Naprawdę nie możesz siedzieć prosto, kiedy jesteś podekscytowany, prawda.

\- Nie mogę. - Louis uśmiecha się niewinnie, poruszając biodrami, sprawiając że Harry jęczy z głębi gardła. - Mmmm… chcę cię ujeżdżać.

\- Tutaj? Masz cokolwiek? - Pyta Harry, a Louis nagle się rumieni. Więc może nie zaplanował tego aż tak.

\- Nie…

\- Więc idziemy do sypialni - ogłasza prosto Harry i tyle.Wstaje.

Louis krzyczy, zaciskając swój uchwyt na ramionach i talii bruneta, kiedy Harry wykorzystuje słodki czas, aby ułożyć dłoń wokół talii i na tyłku szatyna. Louis patrzy na niego z małym atakiem serca, ale Harry pomija to i całuje go, gdy na ślepo prowadzi ich do sypialni.

Szatyn bałby się, że spadną ze schodów, gdyby nie robili w przeszłości już tego kilka razy. Albo gdyby nie wiedział, że jeśliby upadli to Harry’emu jakoś udałoby się uderzyć o ziemię pierwszemu, więc Louis bezpiecznie mógłby wylądować na nim. To samo.

Lądują w jego łóżku dość szybko i pozbywają się ubrań między pocałunkami i pieszczotami, teraz obydwoje znają swoje ciała. Wiją się kilka razy w pościeli, kiedy głupio śmieją się i całują, póki Louis nie kończy ponownie siedząc na kolanach Harry’ego, czując jego preejakulat na swoim tyłku. Liże swoje wargi i zaczyna pocierać penisa bruneta zza siebie, a w tym samym czasie Harry opiera się na łokciach, więc Louis z łatwością może się pochylić tak, aby ich usta się spotkały. Louis byłby lekko obrażony, gdyż penis Harry’ego nie za bardzo reaguje na jego dłoń, ale zostaje rozproszony przez język bruneta, który w całości dostaje się do jego ust.

Louis mruczy w pewnym momencie, zabierając swoją dłoń i odsuwając na chwilę, by wziąć wdech, na co Harry mu nie pozwala, ponieważ nagle zmienia ich pozycje. Plecy Louisa delikatnie, zawsze delikatnie, poważnie jak w ogóle Harry to robi, uderzają o łóżku i nie ma czasu, aby myśleć, nim czuje jak brunet całuje wewnętrzną część jego uda.

Louis piszczy na to uczucie, czując oddech Harry’ego tak blisko swojej dziurki, ale brunet przytrzymuje go, obydwiema dłońmi na jego udach, trzymając jego nogi otwarte, aby mógł się rozłożyć między nimi.

\- Nie, chwila, chciałem cię ujeżdżać! - Skarży się Louis.

\- Ciii - szepcze Harry, posyłając dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa Louisa i ustami powoli wędrując do jego dziurki. - Pozwól mi prawidłowo cię posmakować.

Louis nie może się powstrzymać. - Wiem, że jesteś szefem kuchni, ale to jest dziwne.

\- Louis! - Jęczy Harry, teraz całkowicie i szczerze podenerwowany.

Śmieje się. - Po prostu się z tobą droczę, to słodkie.

\- Naprawdę nie czuję, że bierzesz to tak poważnie, kiedy zadbałeś o to, byśmy mieli dom tylko dla siebie.

\- I mówisz to jakby to było czymś nowym - mniejszy uśmiecha się drażniąco. - Czy w ogóle mnie znasz, wielkoludzie?

\- Znam cię wystarczająco, aby wiedzieć jak cię delikatnie uciszyć, princess - odpowiada Harry, uśmiechając się słodko.

To nie zamyka Louisa.

\- Niesprawiedliwe! - Dąsa się, a Harry jedynie chichocze, poruszając się jedynie centymetr do przodu, a potem liżąc strużkę wokół jego dziurki, sprawiając że mniejszy jęczy prawdopodobnie głośniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, uczucie jest zarówno nowe jak i intensywne.

Harry wspomniał wcześniej kilka razy, że jego marzeniem jest wylizanie Louisa, a szatyn nigdy nie był przeciwko, nawet był ciekawy, nigdy nie pozwolił komu innemu na zrobienie tego, po prostu sam się zadowalał, cóż, ktoś go pieprzył.

Brunet zakopuje się w nim, jakby nie jadł przez miesiące, jego język czasami wchodzi do środka i pcha nim powoli do środka i na zewnątrz, a Louis próbuje się zebrać, aby nie piszczeć ani nie uderzyć przez przypadek Harry’ego w głowę. Długa ścieżka jęków wydobywa się jednak z niego i to zdecydowanie działa na bruneta, który warczy przy nim, dźwięk wibracji roznosi się po wnętrzu Louisa. Harry kontynuuje, znajdując pewną przyjemność w delikatnych pocałunkach na skórze wokół jego wejścia, sprawia wtedy, że Louis bredzi i chce więcej.

Może poczuć jak się przybliża do dojścia, a Louis otwiera swoje usta, próbując coś powiedzieć, aby go zatrzymać, ale potem dwa palce bruneta wślizgują się w niego bez żadnego ostrzeżenia.

\- Harry! - Piszczy. To wychodzi bez tchu i lekko załamane, a Harry unosi wzrok, ponownie wspinając się na ciało Louisa, kiedy zaczyna go otwierać, krzyżując palce, a potem cicho go całując.

Louis smakuje siebie na języku bruneta i … to kurewsko dziwne uczucie, ale oczywiście nie mówi nic przeciwko, po prostu próbuje powstrzymać swój orgazm. Harry wydaje się wiedzieć co robi, kiedy specjalnie omija prostatę szatyna, nawet jeśli dodaje trzeci palec.

Rozwieranie trochę boli i to musi być w jakiś sposób widoczne na jego twarzy, ponieważ Harry zaczyna bawić się jego sutkami, aby go rozproszyć i ponownie jest na skraju.

\- Dobrze, dobrze - szepcze Louis do ucha Harry’ego. - Sądzę, że jestem gotowy.

Harry po prostu kiwa głową, wysuwając swoje palce, a potem na oślep łapie prezerwatywę z stolika nocnego, tak Louis celowo zostawił otwartą paczkę, aby było prościej. Chwyta jednak ramię Harry’ego nim może ją wyjąć.

\- Czekaj, daj mi to zrobić - mamrocze, siadając

\- Dobrze kochanie - odpowiada prosto Harry, chorobliwie słodkim głosem.

Louis nie odpowiada, jedynie otwiera prezerwatywę jednym, płynnym ruchem. Sięga, aby kilka razy potrzeć penisa Harry’ego, a potem nagle nachyla się, aby polizać główkę, sprawiając że Harry jęczy i piszczy w tym samym czasie. To jedynie zachęca go do objęcia ustami jego penisa, poruszając swoją głowę w górę i w dół, ciesząc się się głęboki i szybkimi jękami Harry’ego, nim odsuwa się tak szybko jak zaczął. Następnie liże swoje wargi, nim powoli zakłada prezerwatywę na penisa bruneta. Cokolwiek, aby sprawić, żeby był jeszcze bardziej pobudzony.

\- Przepraszam, chciałem najpierw posmakować, kochanie - informuje bezczelnie Louis, ale Harry wydaje się być teraz zadowolony, żądza i frustracja tańczą w jego zielonych oczach. Ach, w takim razie, Louis sprawił, że jest tak bliski orgazmu. Chce zażartować, aby zobaczyć jak daleko może dojść, nim Harry warknie, ale okazuje się, że nawet nie musi, ponieważ brunet go przewraca, sprawiając że ponownie leży na plecach z nogami na jego ramionach, a potem wślizguje się do jego dziurki.

\- Och, kurwa… - klnie Harry, kiedy wchodzi główką i już jest przytłoczony. - Jesteś ciasny. Nie wyrządzam ci krzywdy, prawda? - Nagle się martwi. Kontrast pomiędzy jego słodkimi słowami oraz jego wcześniejszą nagłą akcją… cóż, dla Harry’ego to jest całkiem zabawne.

Louis prawie chce się zaśmiać. Wręcz przeciwnie, kocha rozciąganie. Więc, kręci głową.

\- Dobrze, dobrze - mamrocze Harry. Wydaje się zgubić w swoich własnych słowach, kiedy wbija się powoli, ale pewnie aż jego jądra dotykają pośladki Louisa. Szatyn wzdycha z rozkoszy na te uczucie, wiercąc się nieco, aby prawidłowo poczuć wielkość Harry’ego w sobie, uzyskując jęk z mężczyzny nad sobą. Ich czoła spoczywają na sobie i oddychają ciężko, jednak wciąż tak szeroko się uśmiechają, że jego policzki niemal bolą bardziej niż rozciąganie jego dziurki.

Po tym co wydaje się być wiecznością, Louis w końcu mówi Harry’emu, że może się poruszyć i kurwa, Harry się nie waha. Ze wszystkich rzeczy Louis oczekiwał, że będzie powoli oraz delikatnie i przez pierwsze parę pchnięć tak jest, ale potem szybko buduje się rytm, a szatyn widzi gwiazdy, kiedy Harry zaczyna go pieprzyć jakby od tego zależało jego życie, zmieniając się z długich i głębokich pchnięć prosto w jego słodki punkt do szybkich i brutalnych, które sprawiają, że palce u stóp Louisa i jego dłonie szukają czegoś do przytrzymania… co kończy się znalezieniem jego rąk na włosach Harry’ego.

Małe ‘uch, uch, uch’ wydostaje się z jego ust za każdym razem, kiedy zostaje pchnięty przez nieustający pęd Harry’ego, jego jęki akompaniują do małych skomleń bruneta oraz spotykającej się skóry, wie że jest blisko, ale potrzebuje czegoś innego i kiedy próbuje sięgnąć do przodu, by siebie dotknąć, Harry odsuwa jego dłoń i owija swoją własną wokół penisa szatyna.

\- No dalej - warczy. - Razem, tak?

Louis w tym momencie traci swoją zdolność do mówienia i może jedynie skinąć głową, kiedy Harry jakimś cudem przyspiesza swoje pchnięcia, brunet zdecydowanie goni swój orgazm. Szatyn dochodzi, kiedy Harry przebiega kciukiem po jego szczelinie i jęczy głośno, kiedy spuszcza się na bruneta i swoja klatkę piersiową. Harry dochodzi niedługo później, mięśnie Louisa rozkosznie się zaciskają wokół niego i zatrzymuje się, kiedy osiąga orgazm, żaden dźwięk się z niego nie wydostaje, ale Louis może podziwiać widok rozkoszy na jego twarzy, usta delikatnie rozwarte oraz zmarszczone brwi w intensywnej błogości.

Harry odsuwa się, by zawiązać prezerwatywę, a potem wyrzuca ją za swoje ramię, co jest obrzydliwe, ale Louis jeszcze się tym nie przejmuje.

\- Kurwa - mówi jedynie szatyn, czekając aż bicie jego serca się ustabilizuje.

\- Tak, właśnie to zrobiliśmy - mówi Harry, teraz go otaczając, jego łokcie wciąż go blokują.

\- Och, nie bądź teraz dupkiem.

Harry nie wypomina mu własnej hipokryzji i jedynie go całuje. Potem leżą tak jeszcze przez jakieś 5 lub 10 minut, leniwie się całując, nim Harry w końcu wstaje i idzie do łazienki.

Wraca z czystą szmatką i szybko wyciera ich, nim z łatwością zasypiają w swoich ramionach.

~*~

Louis budzi się, gdyż słońce nie pozwala mu spać dłużej. Jęczy i próbuje się odwrócić, ale wpada na puszystą kulkę loków, które od razu skaczą podekscytowane, liżąc twarz Louisa. Szatyn krzyczy w zaskoczeniu.

\- Cliff, Cliff, kocham cię i też za tobą tęskniłem, ale przestań…

Clifford kładzie się, lądując na jego brzuchu, a Louis prycha na nagłą wagę. Nie może się jednak skarżyć, zamiast tego głaszcze głowę psa, zauważając że druga strona łóżka jest pusta. Marszczy brwi, zastanawiając się gdzie może być Harry, wtedy jego oczy lądują na zegarze i jęczy.

Trzynasta.

Połowa dnia minęła, a on ją przespał. To wyjaśnia dlaczego Clifford też tu jest, powiedział Zaynowi, by przyprowadził go w poniedziałek rano.

Cholera, wczorajsza noc była naprawdę… wyczerpująco, w najlepszy możliwy sposób. Głupkowaty uśmiech formułuje się na jego wargach, nim kręci głową, ponieważ musi teraz dalej ciągnąć swój dzień i powiedzieć Cliffordowi, aby zszedł, by mógł się ubrać i dołączyć do Harry’ego, który powinien być w kuchni. Chociaż nie zostawił mu ostrzeżenia nawet w postaci notatki, ale Harry nie jest dupkiem, więc na pewno nie o to chodzi.

Wstaje, zakłada randomowe bokserki i bluzę kota, nim kieruje się na dół, Clifford tuż za nim. Tak szybko jak jest na ostatnim schodku słyszy stukot, a potem Princess wychodzi zza rogu i natychmiast wskakuje na jego ramię, kiedy jest wystarczająco blisko. Louis z łatwością ją łapie, śmiejąc się ze swojego… swojego? Kiedy się tak przywiązał? Za bardzo ten kot na niego działa.

Więc Harry miał czas, aby wrócić do swojego mieszkania, żeby przyprowadzić Princess.

To wydaje się dziwnie domowe.

\- Tobie również dzień dobry, Princess - grucha, a ona mruczy w odpowiedzi, pocierając swoją twarz o jego klatkę piersiową. Zgaduje, że również za nim tęskniła podczas weekendu. Louis obniża ją do kieszeni bluzy, a ona z łatwością się tam kuli.

Prawdopodobnie nigdy mu się to nie znudzi.

Bez zaskoczenia Louis znajduje Harry’ego w kuchni, cały lunch już jest gotowy na stole, a ciasto w piekarniku. Szatyn ma ochotę płakać na ten widok i wspaniały zapach dochodzący do jego nozdrzy.

\- Cześć - wita się z nim jego chłopak, całując jego czoło. Naprawdę wie jak zmiękczyć serce szatyna.

\- Cześć, mogłeś mnie obudzić - odpowiada Louis, pieszcząc szyję Harry’ego i zostawiając tam kilka pocałunków. Jest przylepny z rana.

\- Wyglądałeś zbyt spokojnie, planowałem śniadanie w łóżku, cóż, lunch w łóżku, ale zgaduję, że możemy zjeść i tutaj.

Louis jedynie uśmiecha się i kiwa głową.

Harry nakrywa do stołu, a Louis karmi Princess i Clifforda. Jedzą w ciszy, brunet dzieli się z nim planami względem ‘Oczarowanego’, jak rozważa rozszerzenie, jednak wie, że to zmieniłoby oryginalny klimat restauracji, która jest mała, cicha i skromna, gdzie cała załoga i klienci rośli w siłę. Również subtelnie wspomina swoją rodzinę i to jak rzeczy dzieją się coraz lepiej, jak czas powoli leczy rany, ale z pewnością są one pozostawione po osobie, która odeszła.

Louis nie ma pojęcia dlaczego Harry czuje potrzebę, by brzmiało to dramatycznie i poetycko, ale zgaduje, że to sposób by nie… nazwać swojego smutku po imieniu.

Z jego strony, nie ma za bardzo czym się podzielić na temat swojej pracy czy życia, edytowanie filmów nie jest karierą, w której może wiele przeżyć wydeptał sobie ścieżkę w przemyśle i różni twórcy płacą za jego pomoc, ponieważ udało mu się stworzyć markę za kamerami. Więc mówi więcej na temat nadchodzącego ślubu Liama i Zayna, Harry jest bardziej niż szczęśliwy, słysząc to. Wspomina również, że jego rodzina chce go w końcu poznać, a brunet rozświetla się na to, podekscytowany spotkaniem maluchów, gdyż wprost je uwielbia.

Życie toczy się dobrze.

Ciasto kończy się piec, kiedy kończą jeść. Najpierw myją naczynia, kiedy ono się chłodzi. Kiedy Harry kroi kawałki i go karmi, Louis prawie jęczy na głos, czując słodki smak na swoim języku. Brunet czule śmieje się z jego reakcji.

Louis macha na niego, skupiając swoją całą uwagę na cieście i odwracając się do niego plecami.

\- Wiesz jaki jest sekretny składnik? - Pyta cicho Harry, jego głos jest blisko ucha Louisa.

Szatyn przewraca oczami. - Miłość? - Pycha, biorąc kolejny gryz ciasta, ale wtedy brunet uśmiecha się miękko, dłonie wyższego delikatnie obejmują go w talii.

\- Tak, kochanie. - Głos Harry’ego jest niski i delikatny, miękki szept przy jego policzku, a potem to trafia do Louisa, kochanie. To nie żart. Harry go kocha.

Więc rozpuszcza się w ramionach bruneta, odwracając się, więc zakopuje swoja twarz w szyi chłopaka. - Też cię kocham, słoneczko.

Bardziej czuje niż widzi promienny uśmiech Harry’ego.

\- Właściwie sekretnym składnikiem była również odrobina miodu - mówi mimochodem Harry.

\- Wiedziałem.

\- Miód dla mojej małej pszczółki - grucha Harry.

\- Czy w takim razie to nie jest kanibalizm?

\- Lou, próbuje być tutaj słodki.

Louis jedynie wystawia język. Harry całuje go.

To obrzydliwe. Oni są obrzydliwi.

Louis już myśli jak zaplanować ponownie cały dom tylko dla nich. Harry wciąż wisi mu jazdę.

~*~

Harry wprowadza się do niego jakieś dwa miesiące później, kiedy jesień zaczyna dawać o sobie znać. Liście stają się pomarańczowe, powietrze ponownie robi się nieco chłodne, a Louis może ćwiczyć w swojej… cóż Harry’ego bluzie na zewnątrz, nie czując że rozpuszcza się z każdym krokiem, który robi.

Tym razem jest sam, chodząc po ulicach. Dosłownie sam. Żadnego Harry’ego, żadnego Clifforda i żadnej Princess. Nie potrzebuje ich, by zrobić zakupy… ale również został wykopany ze swojego własnego domu przez Liama, gdyż był utrapieniem, kiedy on i Harry próbowali złożyć komodę, więc musiał się czymś zająć i okazało się, że lodówka jest niemal pusta. Zaletą posiadania szefa kuchni jako chłopaka jest zagwarantowany dobry posiłek każdego dnia, ale wadą jest tona naczyń i resztek, kiedy chce eksperymentować z nowymi przepisami.

Myślał, że Harry będzie zadowolony z przeprowadzki, ale naprawdę musiał wziąć swoją estetyczną obsesję ze sobą i sprawił, że Louis kupił kilka mebli w drodze kompromisu, w których skręcaniu w ogóle nie pomaga, co naprawdę jest lepsze dla wszystkich.

Zbliża się do ulicy, kiedy słyszy głośne miauknięcie po swojej prawej, prowadzące do ciemnej alejki. Marszcząc brwi, Louis tam skręca, od razu zauważając poruszające się pudełko obok kosza.

\- O mój - szepcze, kiedy otwiera pudełko, spotykając cudowne, niebieskie oczy małego kotka z jasnorudym futrem. - Maleństwo, kto cię tu zostawił?

Sięga do przodu, a kotek wzdryga się najpierw, nim ostrożnie wącha palce Louisa. W mgnieniu oka, szatyn ma dłonie pełne miauczącej kulki. Zwierzątko, nawet zakleszcza jego palce swoimi pazurkami.

\- Zatrzymuję cię - decyduje.

~*~

Dobra, to puste stwierdzenie, odkąd teraz dzieli z kimś domostwo. Ale Harry kocha koty… na pewno nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, prawda?

Louis spędza całą drogę do domu, gruchocząc nad kotkiem, który spoczywa na jego ramieniu i cieszy się byciem głaskanym przez szatyna. Jednak tak szybko jak wchodzi do domu, Louis chowa kotka w wielkiej kieszeni swojego swetra, kiedy odkłada zakupy.

Dom jest cichy, a Louisa zauważa nową komodę w jego, w ich - Boże, wciąż musi się do tego przyzwyczaić, pokoju, kiedy go mija, więc Liam musiał już wyjść, ale wciąż musi znaleźć Harry’ego. Albo nie. Może ukryje się gdzieś i pobawi się z kotkiem tak długo jak może, nim będzie musiał go oddać, ponieważ może być za szybko na dodanie nowego życia do ich domu i mogą wystąpić problemy finansowe…

\- Lou, co ty robisz? - Głos Harry’ego pochodzi zza niego, kiedy subtelnie próbuje zajrzeć do biura.

Louis od razu się odwraca, z rękami w powietrzu.

\- Obiecaj, że się nie wściekniesz - odpowiada Louis zbyt szybko, ale panikuje.

\- Uspokój się, princess, póki co niczego nie podejrzewałem. Ty… - Harry ucina, kiedy słyszy małe miauknięcie zza swetra Louisa. Następuje minuta ciszy, kiedy obydwoje wpatrują się w siebie, Louis uśmiecha się nieśmiało, a Harry po prostu cicho osądza go swoimi szerokimi oczami, dopóki młodszy nie wzdycha i ukazuje w końcu malutkiego kotka, którego ukrywał w wielkiej kieszeni.

\- Zostawiono go w kartonie w brudnej alejce, ale był głośnym malcem - wyjaśnia Louis cienkim głosem. - Haz, powinniśmy…

\- Zatrzymać go! - Kończy za niego Harry, sięgając, by objąć twarz Louisa. Jakimś cudem kotek wygląda na jeszcze mniejszego w większych dłoniach bruneta. Ponownie miauczy głośno, chcąc ugryźć kciuk Harry’ego. - Biedactwo, nakarmijmy go.

\- Tak - zgadza się Louis, pozwalając brunetowi zaprowadzić ich do kuchni, odkąd nie puścił jego dłoni.

Takim sposobem kończą z trzecim futrzanym dzieckiem, Princess i Clifford również go akceptują, chociaż pies wydaje się bać, że zrani to malutkie stworzenie, patrząc na nie jedynie z dystansu, kiedy Princess niemal od razu decyduje się zostać matką. Instynkt, prawdopodobnie.

Louis spędza cały dzień filmując interakcje zwierząt, od Princess obejmującej całą sobą małe stworzenie od każdego nagłego dźwięku, aby je chronić do spokojnego Clifforda, mimo wspinającego się na niego kotka, aby spaść i upaść na łapy psa.

I kiedy leży tej nocy na Harrym, Princess spoczywa przy jego plecach, a mały, nienazwany kot jest otoczony jej ogonem, a Clifford śpi obok nich, Louis… zastanawia się jakim cudem stał się taki czuły względem kotów, które początkowo uważał za stworzenia szatana.

Ale również wypatruje teraz każdego dnia, nie może się doczekać aż następnego dnia wstanie z łóżku i będzie dzielił kolejny, nowy dzień z swoją własną, małą rodzinką.


End file.
